Winter's Last Moments
by Themious
Summary: AU magical, Slash. How everything in the Wizarding world came about after Severus has a daughter while he's still in school & his daughter has a child and gives it up for adoption starting a series of events that lead to Harry's life and secrets.
1. In the Beginning

TITLE: Winter's Last Moments

**TITLE:** Winter's Last Moments

**AUTHOR:** Themious/Jade L.C.

**EMAIL:**

**PAIRING:** Harry/Regulus, Severus/OFC, Severus/Remus, James/Lily, Lily/Severus

**RATING:** M

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this fiction story. No infringement intended etc

**SUMMARY: **AU magical,Slash. How everything in the Wizarding world came about and how it helped Harry become who he is and able to defeat Voldemort.

**CATEGORY: (**AU – Magical, Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Romance, Suspense)

**WARNINGS:** (Ambiguous, Pre-Slash, Slash, Character Death, M-Preg, Established Relationship, sexual content, including underage content)

**NOTES:** This fiction is currently a WIP; let me know what you think.

**BETA: **currently my self, any volunteers?

**ARCHIVING:** and my LJ soon

**CHAPTER: **1/? In The Beginning

1961 - March 

It was a cold gloomy day in Spinners' End and six-year-old Severus Snape was moping about at the Muggle Park because he knew that if he went home he would be punished by his father, because his mother was no longer alive. She had died a week ago from a sudden head wound caused by his father. The only thing he had left of his mother was her old Hogwarts Gobstones Set. It was 2 months after his birthday when she died.

When Severus was born, no one thought him to be very special. Not even his own father thought him remarkable. His mother was the only person in Severus's small life who thought about him at all.

Only his mother, whom he held the fondest memories of, would ever know of his special gift. She did after all, have the sight, all dark elves did. She knew that he would do great and dangerous things and she would have to let him do them because she knew she wouldn't be with him for long because she loved and abusive muggle man. He would be the reason for her death.

That was why she sometimes had her simultaneously cross and sullen moods that seemed even worse with her heavy brows and long ashen face. The man she loved would cause her death, how dreary a thought.

Severus walked around the park alone in his miss-matched clothes that seemed to be three sizes too large for his thin frame and the collar of his shirt was always falling over his shoulder, and he was constantly tugging it back up. He had long black hair that seemed to curtain his thin face from the world, and hide his intense black eyes that were so full of hurt.

He was watching the ground so intently that he was upon the small arguing group of children his age before he noticed them. He surly would have avoided them if he had seen them before hand.

There were four children in a small group, two girls and two boys. The girls were thin, with light skin and waist length hair one was red with green eyes and the other brownish red with grey eyes. The boys were tanned and chubby with matching grey eyes and short dirty blond hair.

The girl with brown hair was tugging at the smaller girl's shirt. "It's not worth getting in trouble for Lily," the other girl pleaded. "We don't need to do anything, they can have my doll, I don't need it anymore anyway, it's broken now." said the same girl with brown hair as she continued to hold her sister's hand.

The girl with red hair and the most beautiful green eyes that were spitting fire as she took her hand and pointed at the boys who were laughing doubled over with a doll head in one hand and the body on the ground. "They have to pay for breaking your doll! Don't you want to have it back? They called you a bad name! Petunia you don't have to be fearful all the time! It was a present from Mummy!" Lily called to her, and the other girl let a tear fall.

Lily turned on the other boys who were running to her sister with a worm chanting a mean taunt, after Petunia let out a scream from seeing the worm. When she saw the boys running full force toward her sister Lily stomped her foot. As soon as her foot connected with the ground there was a loud boom and the boys fell to the grass with boils on their faces' and slimy worm guts covering their clothes. Lily had the perfectly fixed doll in her hands and she hadn't moved and inch from where she was.

Petunia and Lily left the sandbox, and the slimy boys next to it, and ran to the swings to play giggling like no tomorrow about the gross boys.

Severus, who was standing behind the tree, saw the whole thing take place and knew what the girl, he now knew was named lily, had just done was accidental magic. He made up his mind right then and there to get to know those girls, especially the one with hair like fire and eyes like emeralds, Lily. She was something special.

1966 - January

Lily was having upsetting thoughts about Severus's home life and asked him about his father, his reply was "He doesn't like anything, much." With his eyes downcast, he traced a line in the ground with his worn trainer.

Lily answered with a frown on her delicate face "There has to be something that he likes, Severus, It can't really be just because you can do magic and he can't, what is the reason he despises you so much?"

"No it's more than that, he blames me for all his bad fortune, and I'm the reason that he hasn't made anything of himself, that he can't do as he pleases and go where he wants. He sees magic as evil; my mother lied to him about it at first." Severus answered as he held his Hogwarts letter tight to his chest as if he thought his father would mysteriously appear and rip it from his hands.

Lily sat on the swing and tried to imagine what Severus's life was like at home, but her own life was fairly ordinary and loving and no matter how hard she imagined it never seemed as bad as it should. So finally she got up and hugged Severus as tight as she could manage. "Severus, I want you to promise that no matter what we will always protect each other. I don't want you to be like your father. I can't lose you!" Lily sniffled with barely concealed dread.

Severus looked at Lily, she was innocent and kind, and he would do everything he could to protect her from harm. In that moment while Severus was watching Lily, he received a feeling of apprehension like he could feel him emotions at her death, and knew he would always do what was essential to protect her. He knew something was coming; something bad and they would be in the heart of it all.

With a deep breath he took out a small but thick pocket knife and cut his right hand near the thumb then held it out to Lily to do the same, which she did. They clasped hands, blood mixing and a bond was formed with magic as they promised to always protect each other, to do what was best for the other, and to be their for the other no matter what the future held.

The young magical children didn't count on themselves being the cause of anything spectacular that would happen to the wizarding world, or that they would be the one's to bring about the massive revolution, all because of a promise to each other.

It was the bond they created in their unintentional rite that would change things for the future; they just didn't know weather it was for better or worse.

"Lily." Severus mumbled, as he made himself comfortable.

"What is it Sev?" Lily asked him with a look worry on her porcelain face. She had never seen him like this before, so serious.

"Why are you my friend? I'm not a good person at all." Severus asked, looking ashamed of himself for even having to ask her.

Lily look affronted, she took a deep breath and paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "You're my friend. I would do anything for my friends. I don't have many but I like the ones I have. You and Petunia. You are _the_ best person I know, just because you don't like showing your feelings doesn't mean you're not a good person. I'm glad to know you and that you accepted me as a friend. Not the other way around." Lily gave Severus her best smile and he returned it.

Severus thought a moment about what she had said and he still didn't think he was worth the effort it took to be his friend but knew he would never get rid of her, so he would never try. It was in this moment that he knew he loved Lily Evans.

The two young magicians were still deep in conversation about the Wizarding world and what they thought it would be like when Lily's Sister, Petunia showed up. She had come to retrieve her sister and her friend so they could go the zoo for Lily's birthday. Lily wanted to see the monkeys, Severus the Komodo dragon.

1966 – July – Hogwarts Shopping

Lily was in Diagon Alley getting her supplies for school with her family and Severus. He was the only one who really knew the Alley after all. Severus's mother used to bring him here all the time before she died.

They had come last year to get Petunia's things and they had fallen in love with it because it seemed so full of culture and life.

Severus was there with them because his father was out of town again on business at least that was the reasons he gave to the Evans this time. Severus knew it was because he didn't want a reminder of what he couldn't do or that he was lied to, about magic by his wife whom he was suppose to be able to trust.

Lily, Severus, and Petunia were all together getting their things as Petunia had started Hogwarts last year and needed to get her new course books, some longer robes, and replacement potions ingredients.

The last stop was Ollivander's for Lily and Severus's wands, while Petunia went to get their books with their mother and father.

Ollivander's "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C," read the little sign over the shabby little shop with peeling letters and a window display made up of a single wand resting on a purple cushion.

Upon entering the stop they were startled by Mr. Ollivander as he was silent as he approached them, from the back as both children admired the wands on display in a glass case to the right. There were wands with wood so light they looked like pure sunlight and others so dark they reminded the two young children of midnight. On the every wall, floor to ceiling, thousands of narrow boxes lined them with marks so they could be recognized by their maker.

Mr. Ollivander was so strange to the minds of the two because they had spent so much time in the muggle world. His eyes were like moonlight and his fading appearance and light skin made him appear almost inhuman.

"Here for your wands?" Mr. Ollivander asked and at the nods from them both he spelled two measuring tapes and went about gather boxes from the wall.

"I don't believe I know your parents miss…" Mr. Ollivander looked to Lily to supply here name.

"Lily Evans, it's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Ollivander. I'm a muggle born."

"It's nice to meet you as well; I hope you will find good times in the Wizarding World and flourish." He said as he handed her a light colored wand, after she waved it he yanked it from her hand and handed a completely different wand to Severus.

"It's also a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Prince. It's a shame about your mother's passing. How are you faring? Your mother's wand was snappy and great for divination. Oak and Demiguise eye, 9 inches." Mr. Ollivander said as he was pushing up the new stack of boxes as he continued to test the wands on the first years.

Severus had a pained look on his face when his mothers wand was mentioned, mostly because of the way his father snapped it after her death, but quickly hid it as he answered, "I am faring well, I have been better. Thank you for asking." At that moment Lily's wand gave a great burst of flames as the air shifted and blew a wall of boxes down.

"Ahh hah, it seems we have found your wand Ms. Evans, birch and unicorn tail hair wonderful for charms." Mr. Ollivander stated as he cleared away the boxes he had as potential wands for Lily to try.

Moments after Lily found her wand Severus found his in a blast of air that shattered the plaster on the walls and left water dripping from the candles. It was Birch and Demiguise hair, great for the arts of the mind, and staying unseen, or so Mr. Ollivander mentioned before they were gone.

Lily and Severus paid for their wands and quickly left the shop that made them so uncomfortable. They hurried to meet Lily's parents at the robe shop before they headed to the ice cream parlor and then headed home.

As the young duo left the wand shop, Mr. Ollivander was chuckling quietly to himself because he had found a rare treasure among those who received their wands. He had discovered a set of compatible souls. They were going to make quite an impact on the wizarding world, they brought about change.

Mr. Ollivander was still pondering on the future when a new customer walked in and with a few flicks of his wand and quietly mumbled spells he had fixed the plaster, dried the room, straightened out the boxes as they re-stacked themselves, and a new coat of paint found itself over the scorch marks above the counter.

1966 – September 1 – To Hogwarts 

The train ride to Hogwarts had been uneventful for both Severus and Lily. The only problem had been when a muggle noticed Severus go through the platform 9¾. That had been dealt with swiftly by the Auror's, put in place for such issues, and all was forgotten.

They had made another friend by the name of Remus Lupin on the train, and it was he and another blond haired boy whom told them to call him Teddy rode across the lake with them in the tiny boats.

The boat had Lily nervous, remembering the time she had been throne overboard and into the ocean during a fishing trip when a sudden storm caught them unaware and almost drowned. As it turned out she didn't have to worry, it wasn't she who found herself in the lake but a bully by the name of James Potter who was pulled overboard by the giant squid for pulling its tentacle.

Lily was breathless when she saw the castle she was to call home and school until graduation. Her eyes twinkled like molten emeralds and her face spoke volumes about her happiness. It her silent delight she had grabbed Severus hand as they walked up to the castle doors and were admitted by the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

She was wearing a green robe that enhanced her shape and made her look stern at the same time. She had her hair pulled back in a severe bun and a wizard's hat.

All of the first year students shuffled into the castle and lined up against the front wall to listen to what the head mistress had to say. She warned them all to be on there best behavior for their sorting and that any misconduct would be dealt with swiftly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She continued, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."1 After her small speech she led them thought a set of double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The ceiling showed the sky above as if there was no roof to the colossal room. There was a raised platform with a table on it where most of the teachers now sat, leaving one chair opened, presumably where McGonagall would sit when finished. There were four tables, one for each house and all of the students seated at the tables turned to follow the progress of the first years.

Then Professor McGonagall left the room and returned with a three legged stool and on top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. But at that very anticlimactic moment, the brim of the hat lifted revealing a rip, and the hat began to sing.

Its many years in the making

For the sordid sorting hat

(That's me)

It's been so long

That I had to find

A lovely little treat

There's nothing hidden in your head

That I won't consider because

I have to make you

Take your place

Where ever it shall be

Many play a thin line

In their satisfying qualities

But your place will always be found

Whether it's with the

Strong of heart

You shall go to brave Gryffindor

The hard working

Loyal to the Hufflepuff

The ready minded

Wise to the Ravenclaw

Or maybe you'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk who achieve their ends

The Slytherin

Four houses strong

No houses are wrong

But left unaided

All will fall

So take your true place

You'll never be alone

With the sorting hat on your head!

The first years didn't know what to think and the other students looked pensive of the hat before breaking into applause. Then Professor McGonagall took out a list and began calling out names to come forward to be sorted into their houses.

"Aesalon, Cesar" was called first up and he went to Ravenclaw. Also in Ravenclaw was Bulstrode, Addison: Black, Andromeda: Dippet, Anthony: Prewett, Gideon: Prewett, Fabian: Rookwood, Augustus: Zabini, Kach: Daniels, Kristen: Byrd, Skye and of course Evans, Lily.

Abbott, Seaton was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Bones, Edger: McKinnon, Marlene: Nott, Sorel: Parkinson, Murielle: Patil, Linette: Rowle, Nephihah: Rowle, Adaia: Travers, Phillip: Wilkes, Maira: Yaxley, Lana

"Snape, Severus" was called and he was placed in Slytherin along with Ackerley, Saffron: Avery, Aedán: Carrow, Alecto: Dolohov, Antonin: Goyle, Gordon: Lestrange, Laila: Macnair, Walden: Nott, Madeline: and Rosier, Stone.

Many of the boys who had teased Lily and Severus on the train were sorted into Gryffindor and now Severus was glad Lily hadn't gone to that house like she had wanted, but to Ravenclaw.

A few first years who went to Gryffindor were Bagman, Blayton: Bell, Scarlet: Black, Sirius: Fortescue, Felecia: Lupin, Remus: Potter, James: Pettigrew, Peter: Scrimgeour, Rosalina: Weasley, Tibia

As many of the new first years settled down at their house tables they were congratulated by older siblings and friends who welcomed them to their house. Everyone was settling in to eat after the Headmaster gave his habitual beginning of the year speech asking everyone to not go into the Forbidden Forest, their was no magic in the halls and that this year the Herbology teacher had planted a Whomping Willow on the grounds.

After the feast the house prefects took the first years to their house common rooms and then to their dormitories. As the Ravenclaw line passed the Slytherin's on their way to the dungeons, Lily gave Severus a smile of friendship that blazed through her eyes and settled.

With that smile Severus knew that if for any reason he needed her he could count on her. Severus's heart warmed a bit because even though he knew he could, that he never would burden her unless necessary. Severus also made sure that none of his emotions showed on his face, because after all, he was a Slytherin.

As a Slytherin Severus had to protect himself and hold his image as firm as ice. If he ever slipped it would be used against him to better others at his on detriment. No he must never falter in his deadly dance of the Machiavellian, because if he did it could mean any matter of harmful things could result. Maybe those who got hurt wouldn't just be he and that thought, along with Lily's lively green eyes, assisted him in his plight.

June – 1967 - Leaving Hogwarts

The school year had drawn to a close and all of the students of Hogwarts had made it through their first year. The first years had made friendships, passed their lessons, and had many wonderful experiences.

It was a quiet year with not much activity taking place besides the ruckus the Gryffindor boys mad with their pranks. They were always bothering Severus but Lily helped him get the back every single time.

Many didn't know it but the best of friends was two students of different houses, thought they keep it behind closed doors for the very reason they didn't want it to be used against them. After school, every summer they would have the muggle world to be the best of friends.

After the long train rides home the Lily, Severus, and Petunia were huddled close together on the muggle side of the train platform as they waited for Mrs. Evans to pick them up.

They had waited about 15 minutes when they heard Mrs. Evans call out to her oldest daughter and they congregated their luggage and trunks and piled it all into the car. Since Petunia was older by 1½ years she got to sit up front while Lily and Severus were in the back packed together with the smaller bags all around.

"How did you like Hogwarts Lily? Severus?" Mrs. Evans asked as she started the car and pulled into traffic on their way back to Spinners End.

Lily and Severus both started talking at once in and then calmed down after Mrs. Evans started laughing. Not to long after Lily and Severus were discussing Hogwarts Petunia joined in and added her own tails of Hufflepuff pleasure and woe.

They were all still blissfully discussing the topic of Hogwarts when they arrived home an hour later.

July – 1967- A Man's Death 

A month later Severus arrived home after a late afternoon with the Evans family only to ascertain that there had been a terrible accident at his house. Someone had come to visit his father and later murdered him for his sullied transgressions.

After the entire occurrence was investigated by muggle and wizarding police alike it was determined that a muggle had killed his father after a he had tried to swindle him in a crooked game of cards.

Later the muggle police made an arrest, but only Severus and Lily knew what had really taken place on the night his father was murdered, and no one would ever find out. They had made another blood contract just for added protection.

Lily had helped him stage the scene, after Severus had killed his father after he was finished playing poker with his mob, so that no one would ever know that it was Severus whom almost died that night by his own father's hand. So at the age of 12 Severus had a partner in crime, and there would be hell to pay when they were pissed off together. United their wasn't a thing anyone could do to stop them.

After Severus's father's death he was taken in by the Evan's until he would be old enough to live on his own in the house his mother left him and he had never had such a good summer in his life. So good in fact he almost didn't want to return to Hogwarts…almost.

From then on Severus was always cared for full time, thought what had happened to him at the hands of his father would forever leave a vicious scar on his person, helping to shape the person he was to become.

It was never intentional on Severus's part but it was hard for him to achieve love with anyone besides Lily and it would later cause him to pull into himself becoming a bitter person when the only person to love and be loved by was gone.

January 9 – 1970 - the Party 

Three years later

It was Severus's birthday and the Slytherin's had schemed and plotted to get him to Hogsmeade for his birthday. They had even invited some of the Slytherin's who had graduated last year. It was a school night an absolutely prohibited, but it was fun and they had gone through all the trouble, he would have a bloody good time, and maybe take Lily back a butter beer in the morning.

The night was cold as Severus creped through the January night air with Malfoy. When they arrived at the bar it was silent and as they opened the door, a room full of witches and wizards of varied ages were introduced and then the party began as the guest of honor had arrived.

Severus was handed a fresh fire whisky and he asked a lovely Pureblood, whom had graduated Hogwarts already, and began to dance.

Lucius was kissing up a lovely little vixen from 4th year, just a year below his own, and she was lovely indeed. She had blond hair and blue eyes and already the beginnings a body to die for.

Giving Lucius a smirk as he passed with Charity Grey the Pureblood from earlier, and entered a room purposely hidden behind some curtains just for the reason he was about to use it for.

Lucius had smirked back at him, clearly enjoying himself, and with a nod he and the witch he had been so intently kissing went back to join the festivities leaving the hall empty so they could have their privacy.

Severus was objective in his vaguely drunken state, and pushed the also slightly drunk witch onto the bed. Lying beside her he began to kiss her deeply, they were ravishing each other like they couldn't get enough of the other.

In no time at all Severus had disrobed her and she him. It their hurried and drunken state they didn't even notice as the charm Severus had cast for protection had not taken effect but failed under lack of flick of Severus's wand.

They were very much in the moment and with little to no room between them, its no wonder it went unnoticed, though not for long on Ms. Grey's part.

As Severus buried himself in her and began to move, both of them too far gone in the excitement to be concern about anything but the other person and finding their own satisfaction.

Severus came with a shout not long after Charity did and they lay there panting until they were strong enough to clean themselves up and they just lay there recuperating for a moment before they got dressed and joined the party again, only to end up once again on the bed naked and panting each others name until they found completion.

They joined the party not long after and Charity left the party after giving Severus a long kiss and well wishes for his birthday. She didn't know that she had a much greater gift for Severus growing within her womb.

It would be 2 weeks later she met her future husband and had sex with him. It was only a month before they were wed to hide the baby's conception so as not to arouse suspicion of sex before marriage. They both thought that the child was there own and after the child was born only then did Charity suspect that the child's father was non other that Severus Snape. She didn't want that getting out because it would ruin her current married and Severus as he was only 16 and still in school.

The next day

The next morning during his study block Severus found he was heading toward the Library with Lily's peace offering for not being able to take her with him.

It was a simple gift of a butter beer and chocolate, but not just any chocolate. It was Lily's favorite from Honeydukes, and he had gotten it special for her.

"Hey Lil's" Severus whispered as he slid into a chair across from Lily and passed her a brown bag. They were in a very shadowed and unused corner of the library so they would go unseen.

Lily with out looking up knew it was him and took the chocolate from the bag before moving it to her pocket and the remaining contents into her bag.

Lily opened the bar of specialty chocolate and snapped a piece off and into her mouth. When Lily finally looked up at Severus she looked a bit happier than she did when he first walked in.

"Hey Sev, how was last night?" Lily asked with an emotion in her eye that flitted by so fast Severus couldn't tell what it was.

"Great, Lil's! I wish you could have been there, it would have made it even better." Severus said and Lily knew it was true, he may have been a Slytherin but she had known him since they were 6-years-old.

"We knew it couldn't happen without revealing out friendship, but I'm pleased you had fun. Even if it didn't include redoing the pact what we usually do to celebrate our birthdays." Lily said as she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth with a smile.

"Guess what happened Lil's, at the party!" Severus said with as much excitement as he dared showed in such a public place.

"What?" Lily asked as she gathered her papers and stuffed them in her text before snapping it shut and thrusting it into her pack and looking at Severus at the same time.

"You know who we promised to tell each other when we finally…you know 'did it'?" Severus asked as he helped carry her left over texts that wouldn't fit in her pack, and stood to leave to the Room of Requirement, so they could have somewhere safe and comfortable to talk in peace.

"Really Sev, that's great news, how was it? Were you nervous? Do you feel any different?" Lily inquired in a rushed voice that told of her interesting the subject.

They split up and went different ways until they reached the Room of Requirement before he answered her questions in detail about his first time.

"Lily for the third time no it didn't hurt her, we had spells for that and spells to make sure she didn't get pregnant or to prevent the magical equivalent of STD's. Now tell me what the matter is really?" Severus said in a voice that meant she should stop asking around what she really wanted to know.

"It's just that I don't know what it's like…can you teach me those spells you mentioned?" Lily asked with a small blush on her face.

Severus grew silent at her request and asked her who she wanted to have her first time with.

"I, umm I…I, Oh fine, with Gideon Prewett." She stated finally getting over her embarrassment.

"With that fool! He's no good how could you even consider him, to have what you want to give! Your first time should be special and tender not to be joked about as the next big prank, which is the only thing on his and his twin brother's minds…besides you that is. I won't teach you the necessary charms until I know that the person has your best interests at heart and approve." Severus shouted his voice rising and falling as he tried to control him emotions.

"Why are you so worried Severus, I just want to get it over with so I'm not so curious all the bloody time. It's not like you would approve anyone for the job anyways. So who do you think it should be, who should I set my sights on for the job of my de-flowering?" Lily asked with a slight hitch to her breath.

Severus settle down and acquired a contemplative look to his face before he answered in a quiet tone that Lily knew meant he was serious. "Your right, I don't think anyone at this school has your best interest at heart when it comes to this matter. If you don't mind and you really want to as badly as you say, I will do it."

Lily was shocked to silence before she opened her mouth to tell him that she only thought of him as a friend and not like that in the least, but before she could she was interrupted by Severus.

"Yes, I know I feel the same way, not at all like a love interest, but I know that I can do it and not hurt you and make it special for you at the same time. Who better than your best friend who to make your first time the best time? I will treasure the value of this gift and never mock you for it. I will never call on it again, because you are my bestest." Severus said with a gleam that told Lily all to well why he wanted it special for her.

"It would be better this way, and this approach would allow for the best possible person to take the job. Severus, I accept." Lily said as she approached Severus who was sitting on a couch that turned into a bed as need because it was the Room of Requirement.

In their inattentiveness they didn't detect the magical shift in the atmosphere that surrounded them as they joined in a passionate yet affectionate manner.

It was just as Severus said, after that day, he never called on anything of that nature from Lily and it wasn't desired, Just as it wasn't before and never would be again. Every Slytherin knows you never send a fool to do a snake's job. That was the last that the matter was ever discussed between them and Severus taught her all the charms she needed to be safe in any other encounters.

All that afternoon they were missing from their last class but none were too worried for they showed up at dinner time and they were the better for it and the next class they turned in the work they had missed. Severus was safe in the knowledge that the most valued person in his life was happy and she wouldn't go around giving a gift like her first time to a con who wouldn't appreciate it for what it was even if he wasn't particular in continuing a relationship of that nature with Lily.

February – 1970 – The Worthless Die 

Severus was pleased to be included in his Pureblood heritage after all the effort he put into it. He had executed all of his plans effortlessly and they had fell for it just as he had previously arranged.

They had contacted him after he caught the Dark Lords' eye and he had been courted over to their thinking and he wanted to help them achieve all that they had whispered into his hospitable ear.

He would be joining the Pureblood movement officially. He was to be initiated into the Death Eaters the coming weekend.

He was fiercely proud of himself for getting himself noticed and he was perhaps overconfident in his knowledge of what exactly the Pureblood movement was all about.

Severus thought it was about helping the pure gain back all of the authority they had lost when Muggle born students rose in number. How they had, in their lack of secrecy, caused the decline of the magical race, and magic in general. He thought by making in possible for only the magical to be included in the magical world and keeping the muggles in the dark by kidnapping them and raising them in the Pureblood ways they would learn that it was necessary for the longevity of the Wizarding World.

If these ideals were actually what the Dark Lord were after maybe he wouldn't have so much resistance, but as it were, it was a front for something more despicable. The death of all muggles whom the Dark Lord thought beneath Purebloods and those like himself.

Severus wouldn't know until it was too late how wrong he was and it wouldn't be until after he had joined the Death Eaters that all of the mindless pain and killing he would be accountable for would hit home.

Two ½ weeks later

It was only two weeks after he was marked that Lily found out he had joined Lord Voldemort, after all he had changed his behavior radically trying to get over his shock at the deceit and all that was expected of him now as a new follower of Lord Voldemort.

It was awful to know that he was the cause of so many people's pain and suffering, that he was aiding in killing off his own race weather they deserved it or not. They had magic and they should live, why limiting their own gene pool by executing their own blood was essentially committing genocide.

Just the thought of it was ridiculous and how he had let them pull the wool over his eyes was a sore point for Severus.

Lily was smart and it didn't take her too long to realize something was wrong with Severus and confront him about it. At first he didn't want to tell her about it as he had to uphold his image and it would be had when he didn't have Lily behind him anymore. He wasn't fool enough to imagine she would stick around after she realized what he had done.

Severus was right to assume that Lily wouldn't stick around long enough to explain, because she didn't. As soon as he showed her the Dark Mark she had ran off with tears in her eyes that had broken his already shattered heart at the loss of his unofficial soul sister.

Lily wouldn't give Severus the time of day for the rest of the school year and it want until after O.W.L's that Severus could convince her to hear him out so he could explain the whole situation to her, that he wasn't really such a horrible person he just wanted change but he knew the way he was going about it was completely wrong.

June – 1970 - Man in the Mirror

It was June and the time had come for Severus to tell Lily everything. He told her what he had been doing and what he had become. To say she wasn't pleased was an understatement of the severest degree.

"Severus, how could you join that madman? He wants to kill those with blood like mine? How could you agree? Does he even know your half-blood?" Lilly asked her vivid green eyes filling with tears.

Severus felt ashamed of himself, how could he have done such a thing? To say he regretted it was like saying the ocean was wet.

As she gazed into his eyes she saw his regret but as she turned to walk away from Severus, as she had so many times after he told her he had joined the Death Eaters in February, Severus made a split second decision and told her everything. He would never know that his split second decision would affect the rest of his life and Lily chose to listen.

He told Lily how he felt unworthy because of his father's treatment and the justice they provide and he had joined Voldemort and the Death Eaters to get over the remorse and in the beginning he had felt superior, and had felt he belonged to something true and pure, but in the end he had only made it worse. In the end he had found out the truth of what they were truly working for and even though it had made sense, it wasn't true.

Lily saw his truth and knew only a portion of the blame he placed on himself since his father's murder. Lily made up her mind immediately and persuaded him to go to the Headmaster for protection and guidance.

I took about ten minutes to get from the Room of Requirements, where they always withdrew to when showing their familiarity, to the Headmasters office.

The whole way they never encountered anyone else because it was the last Hogsmead visit before the summer break and almost everyone allowed to go, had gone and the younger years were all at a Gobstones Tournament in the Ravenclaw wing.

When they reached the office for the Headmaster, they realized they didn't have the password until Lily remembered the universal prefect password.

Lily held onto Severus's hand as tightly as she could as if she thought he would suddenly take everything back and run off if she let go and they slipped through the statues and onto the revolving staircase.

Lily hoped the Headmaster would be back from lunch already as it wasn't that long after lunch usually finished in the Great Hall.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs they followed the short passageway to the door of the Headmaster's office and Lily raised her hand to the door, shot a quick at Severus and knocked firmly.

"Come in." commanded, Headmaster Dumbledore.

Severus was closer to the handle and opened the door and they entered with a slight shuffle.

"Yes, what can I help you with this enchanting afternoon?" Proclaimed the Headmaster as he waved a hand toward the chairs opposite his desk for them to take a seat, then offered them a lemon drop.

Lily looked as Severus as silently asked him if he wanted her to start talking or did he want to start the conversation, with a nod from Severus, Lily began.

"Severus thought joined a dangerous group after he was tricked into believing that what they wanted to accomplish was what he also wanted, only to find out later it wasn't." Lily commenced as she watched her words carefully so the Severus wouldn't be carried straight to Azkaban for his treachery to the Wizarding World.

The headmaster looked solicitous for a moment, "Severus, how did you feel after you realized that the aims were not the same?" he continued "Was it your choice to come to me after you grasped what was truly going on, do you beyond a doubt regret your choice?"

Severus paused, wondering how truthful he should be but finally answered, "When I realized I was deceived I didn't know how to get out of it, I still don't know if it's possible, but it was defiantly my choice after it was suggested. I don't want to continue hurting other people for something that they can't change like blood purity!" He finished his voice rising in continuation of what he was speaking of.

Lily was sting stiff on the edge of her chair, wringing her hands tightly, wondering what the Headmaster would say in response, she decided she would help him if the Headmaster didn't.

"Mr. Snape, have you been involved with the recent muggle born murders?" Dumbledore demanded sternly as he leveled a look at Severus.

"I have Headmaster; I have no wish to continue any of those actions if possible. I-I don't like blood purity as much as I thought I would." Severus answered truthfully.

"I could call the Aurors now and you would be taken to Azkaban. Why have you come to me?" the headmaster demanded.

"I had hoped you might be able to help me out of the situation I have found myself into, I might be able to offer information on the organization in return for safeguarding from Azkaban and the members of the organization." Severus mumbled.

"That might be wise would you be willing to go deeper into the ranks of the Dark Lords Army to gain more effective evidence to save countless others in return for what it is you seek and by default help make up for your part in the deaths of other?" asked the Headmaster seriously.

"That's sounds like and agreeable exchange, I can provide that service and any other that you seek of me if necessary." Severus proposed.

"That is in itself a task of great promise to me. If you do as you say I can provide you with the tools you will find essential to you post as spy to Voldemort." Dumbledore added slightly astonished by Severus's acquiescence.

Dumbledore continued, "It will be after he is defeated that you will be completely free of his rule, not before then unless in death. He never gives up one of his own." He looked more serious as he said this.

Lily spoke up, "Doesn't that mean he will be in danger constantly?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Yes that will be indisputable Ms. Evans; it is the nature of the work he will be doing for the Light to win and it will save many lives that otherwise might have been forfeited. He made a decision to join the fanatical Dark Lord albeit it's because he was mislead. He is again making another decision to right the wrong he feels he has committed." The headmaster answered her with the twinkle flaring full force in his eyes event though he was speaking of something so grave.

"It is exactly as he says Lily, I don't mind if my bad choice can be used to better the Lights side of defeating the Dark Lord. I won't be able to talk to you at school at all now maybe not even during the summer; I hope you can forgive me." Severus added to the Headmasters speech.

Lily gave him a hug, and with teary eyes said, "It will be alright, I don't mind as long as you promise to be careful, you're like my brother and I do need you to stay alive. Just…don't do anything dense unless it's unavoidable please." She wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

"I don't want you to slip up in your position as precarious as it is already until the time is right and we can protect the information we already have." Lily added to her previous statements to Severus.

Lily stood and walked to the door, "I don't think I need to know anything else for know. I don't want to put you in danger if I can help it. Good afternoon Headmaster, later Severus. Keep me posted will you, I'll worry." Lily gave a brilliant smile that made her watery emerald eyes bright with life and made to walk out of the door when she was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Ms. Evans, I know it will be hard ignoring a good friend you consider a brother but winter's last moments are carving a path for spring and your spring time in life will come. Have a good evening; I hope to see you in the Great Hall for dinner. The Headmaster divulged with great mystery and great foresight.

Lily just nodded and slipped silently out of the door shutting it softly behind her after a last glance toward Severus, knowing it would be a long time before she could embrace her brother again.

Severus was in Headmaster Dumbledore's office for another hour before he left with everything worked out for now and strict orders to learn to protect his mind with Occlumency. That wasn't all Severus planned to learn to perfect his place at the Dark Lord's side.

It was at dinner that night that the Headmaster was much happier about the war that before it. He had a spy in that ranks of Voldemort and that could make all the difference in the result of the war.

He looked over at Severus sitting with a seventh year, Lucius Malfoy by the looks of it and with his eyes twinkling he scanned the Great Hall until he found Lily, she was sitting with her sister Petunia at he Hufflepuff table, looking for all the world as if she had lost someone dear, her sister gave her comfort without knowing and she didn't need to know. That was the kind of person Petunia was.

The headmaster guessed that in her own way, giving up Severus for his own safety and others was the equivalent to losing him, at least for now.


	2. The Last Try

**Chapter**: 2 of 12:The Last Try

**A/N:**I'm currently looking for a beta reader, if you're up for the challenge look in my profile for details.

December - 1978 – When Chances Stop 

Severus was nervous as he stood outside Lily's door because she was about two weeks away from marring the blight of his existence while at Hogwarts, and some after school, James Potter.

Severus calmed himself quickly. He knew that it was different and it had been since they graduated Hogwarts in 1973 when Lily had come to him and told him that she was dating James, after he gave her an earful because of dating Gideon, and it was probable that it would continue and there was a possibility it would go further.

Severus was surprised at first and wanted to talk to James for her, but his position at spy wouldn't allow it and neither would Lily, albeit he did find out later why she wouldn't let him.

Severus had no way of knowing that Lily was the ultimate revenge against him in James' eyes. He couldn't have known how badly it would hurt Lily in the long run, because indisputably he would have never let her marry the dolt, even if it did play a big role in outcome of the war.

Severus knocked and hoped she would answer because he had a gift for her and he needed to talk in case it was his last he had to follow up on some dangerous missions for both his masters, for different reasons of course.

It took a bit longer than usual but in wasn't long before Lily answered the door at wand point, but Severus wouldn't have it any other way, particularly since the war took a turn for the worst after the Dark Lord gained some predominantly brutal new supporters.

Lily still had him a wand point and demanded; "Who was my first crush?" was all that was asked because she wanted verification that he was exactly who he appeared to be.

Severus smiled a bit and answered, "Gideon Prewitt, the idiot, thought he was the best gift to women."

Lily lowered her wand when she heard this and ushered him into the house as quickly as possible so no one would see him and get suspicious.

Once inside the door and out of view of prying eyes Lily gave Severus a big back breaking bear hug.

"Lil's a little air would be appreciated!" Severus huffed out finally with as much decorum as he could muster with a fully grown witch attached to him.

When Lily pulled back her cheeks were flushed but she was too ecstatic to have Severus there to let his comment pull her out of her good mood.

Lily guided Severus into the great room and they made themselves comfortable on the settee after casting some powerful charms to keep their exchange from being overheard and to protect the occupants of the conversation.

"It's so good to see you Sev! How did you get away from the Dark Lord's command? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" Lily began but was cut off from her questions when Severus shushed her.

"One question at a time, I am theoretically on a mission for the Dark Lord at the moment and that's how I got away. Yes I know it's a precarious position I play for my two masters but it must be done by someone and it must be me. I have something to tell you that's why I jeopardize everything by coming here tonight." Severus stated as way of answering her earlier questions.

Lily was worried for Severus and it showed on her face but she stayed silent and listened to Severus, she was good at listening to the things he didn't outright say, but she thought that she may not have to use it in this skill tonight.

"I am not sure how much longer my position will be as it is, I could be exposed at any moment and it will be the end of the Light sides spy's and myself respectively. I fear that we haven't had a chance to properly talk to each other since I took up my post as double agent and it has been sorely missed." Severus said as he gathered Lily's hand a pressed a small package into it.

"What is this Severus? Of course I missed our familiarity with each other the most when you became an emissary. It hasn't changed." Lily responded, taking the package and placing it on the couch for later.

"I fear that in the event of my death all of my secret will have passed with me and I want to divulge them to you, so I am not entirely forgotten." Severus answered to Lily's inquiry of the parcel was for and why he was actually there.

"Severus! How could you think you would be forgotten? You will be the only reason the Light has a chance against the Dark Lord, a depraved fanatic with more influence than authentic sanity!" Lily insisted as she opened the parcel given to her and found a smooth black stone with runes inside and the inlay where the rune was engraved in the stone was a metallic liquid that swirled with such intensity that Lily thought it reminiscent of Severus's eyes.

"I am a spy, no one will remember a hero who had to kill to remain hidden, to sacrifice one muggle family to save many others, they won't care and I don't care to be put in the position of shadowed hero, I would rather be forgotten if I'm still alive when the Dark Lord meets his demise." Severus stated plainly because he knew that was exactly how the Wizarding population would imagine him. They were a vacillating race he must admit.

"I-I, yes I can see you logic on the Wizarding race but I will always know it was those like you who gave us a real chance." Lily protested slightly but conceded that Severus would never be considered a Hero.

"Now what's this lovely stone for and what does it do?" Lily asked as she brushed her fingers over the stone and felt a warm buzzing emanating from it.

"About two years ago I realized I was not fully human, that I had Dark Elf blood running through my veins. It was quite a shock to realize my mother was half herself. They have a few abilities that pass among those with fractional blood. The fraction depends on how strong the gifts received and I now know that my mother knew she was to die for loving my father." Severus announced with a strong voice but he felt anything but.

"Oh Severus, I sorry about your mother but will the abilities you received help you in any way or will it endanger you more?" Lily responded, she knew that Severus was upset his mother didn't leave when she knew before hand what would happen.

"I do not know my mothers reasons so I will not pass judgment on her. As for the Dark Elf blood I received I have the ability to see into the future with practice, better vision, hearing, and the appearance of a high elf. (Ears, long dark hair, and dark eyes) Which I already had since birth apparently so that shall not be of consequence." Severus described as he pulled a knife from his robes.

Lily was thinking over what Severus had told her and suddenly an extreme look passed over her face. "Severus what about the blood pact we made as children? Did your blood affect anything?" Lily asked still looking a little worried that his blood caused her to have magical ability she otherwise wouldn't have.

"I had thought about that and those feelings, urges, instinct that you feel sometimes come from the blood we share. I cannot be certain but it will also pass to your children if you have any. You had your magic before we had the pact." Severus remarked.

When Severus mentioned children Lily's hand wrapped around her stomach, "Severus I'm pregnant now."

Severus stilled a bit surprised at what Lily had told him "That's, it's…Lily, is that why you're marring James of all people?"

Lily nodded slowly her lip trembling because she was scared to bring child into a world of hate and misery and one where she was abused by the father of said child. Lily was so close to breaking that she trembled slightly and it was starting to worry Severus.

Lily bit her lip and kept her mouth shut because she knew that any baby deserved a father, no matter how despicable, if he ever did have the nerve to hit her in front of the child or the child itself she would take care of him, until that occurred she would bear her burden silently.

Lily knew she wanted to tell him of the abuse she suffered at James Potter's hands and she almost did but she couldn't because she knew it would distract Severus and he might slip up get himself killed. So she didn't say a word about it and instead she asked Severus about the rune stone she currently had in her hand.

Severus knew something was wrong with Lily but even with his minimal knowledge of divination and all of his skills in deduction he couldn't understand what exactly it was, and then she changed the subject.

_"She was distracting him on purpose! The little imp," _Severus thought_, "he just wished she would trust him with what she wanted to tell him."_ So he just let her slid this time but he would get to the bottom of her problem.

"The stone was my mothers, she had hidden it in Gringotts along with some other information and documents that helped me when my abilities manifested on my 21st birthday. This was a rune stone used in times of uncertainty for a family to stay connect to one another.

To know if another of the family was safe. If the wearer dies while its in contact with their skin it connects them thought other ways though it wasn't specific when it mentioned the after death connection." Severus explained to Lily as he gathered a piece of dragon hide to be tied around the metal loop he had Lily charm to stick around the stone permanently.

He attached the dragon hide in the back with an everlasting sticking charm and he water proofed it before he let her pull it underneath her high necked cloak onto the skinof her chest.

Severus was reluctant to part with the last of his mother but there were three stones, one he had in his pocket and the last he currently wore under his robe. The pieces were being put to use now. He wanted Lily to have it.

After a moment of silence they both felt a jolt go through their bodies before the feeling was gone and replaced by the feel of Severus in the back of her mind. A pleasant feeling she decided as ok because it just gave her a general overall report on him with no details and the swirling bits on the stone pulsed with the others heart beat.

A split second later Severus stood up in a hurry after his eyes went vague and he went to Lily and handed her the third stone unexpectedly and told her to give it to her child when he turned one before he seemed to return to himself to ask what had happened.

Lily told him what he had said while he was in a trance and he whimpered. His aptitude with his new skills was insecure at best and sometimes when he saw things he didn't know what they meant or how to interpret them, he felt inadequate, like he was letting Lily down because he didn't comprehend.

Lily and Severus continued to talk to each other long into the night but Severus had to leave before dawn so he wouldn't be sighted or recognized.

They rarely had times, like they had on this night, to just talk and when they did it wasn't frivolous converse but always the most important they could cram into a short time frame. They only ever had one or two of this tête-à-tête's a year. It would never be enough for either.

Six months later- June 1979

It was imperative that he complete this mission with no interference from the light side or the Dark Lord would know it was Severus that was the spy. So he sent off a message with his Patronus, a doe that took off as soon as the message was known, that they should not act on his latest information as it would jeopardize his current position.

He was fortunate he found out it time that it was a test to find the infiltrator in the Dark Lord's ranks, otherwise it would have ended badly, especially his own death.

Severus was creeping up to the magical house to retrieve a magical artifact that was stolen from the Dark Lord about two weeks ago by a man who was to undergo his test of loyalty to become a Death Eater then changed his mind taking an important Horcrux with him.

Severus cast a low _Depulso_ to open the gate from the outside and then an _Immobulus_ to the guard dog, if you could call it that because it was a three headed Crup.

It was simple to then enter the manor silently and without trouble after he disabled the ward and protections around the window. He cast _Muffliato_ around himself before he started to search for the magical gold cup that had two fine golden handles and an engraving of the Hufflepuff badger on the side.

He was looking through a deep drawer when he felt something through the bond with Lily; she was in severe pain, but from what? Severus hurried to conclude his assignment so he could talk with Lily.

It took about 15 minutes of searching but he finally found the cup, disguised as a Quidditch trophy, and he placed it on a table and ported it to the Headmaster with a spell before sending word to Lord Voldemort that it had been relocated and he was to return in and hour after setting up an alibi so he would not be suspected in this break in.

Severus went outside, set the house one fire and cast the Dark Mark into the air with a fast _Morsmordre _after killing the Crup and then he finally Disapparated.

Severus ended up tracing Lily through there necklaces to the Potter's Manor in Godric's Hollow. He cast three spells, a Disillusionment Charm, a Silencing Charm, and a Notice-Me-Not Charm.

Severus apparated into the house and followed the sounds of an argument until he saw Lily, and unfortunately James.

What he saw completely chilled him to the bone. James had Lily's arms in a rigid clench, causing the skin to turn white with no blood and he could already sense the bruises that were forming through the bond. Lily's eye was swollen shut hiding her beautiful green eye with the purpled skin around it taunting it to try and be seen.

Before Severus could do anything James started yelling about what a worthless slut Lily was and how the baby she was carrying probably wasn't even his.

Severus was mortified at the very thought of innocent Lily even thinking about cheating when she was with someone and he took a step forward with his wand raised at James when James delivered three rapid kicks to Lily's baby swollen abdomen.

Severus felt the pain quickly spreading through Lily and as quickly as possible he rendered James powerless by taking his wand and blasting him across the room into the wall. James never knew what hit him.

With out another thought he called Madam Pomphery through the Floo and soon she had Lily stabilized but she couldn't save the baby, it was a little girl. Severus cast a spell on the tiny discolored infant and it was James Potter's baby. The evil despicable brainless cockroach had reached a new level in his tenacious mind. His stupidity knew no bounds.

Poppy had called the Auror's and they were already on their way, which meant it was time for Severus to leave. Poppy promised to take care of Lily and that she wouldn't let James near her, she also said she would cover for him and tell them she was the one who discovered them and knocked James out. Severus was grateful, then apparated.

October 4, 1982 - A Wedding Story 

Severus Snape was marring pureblood Lalaina Malfoy at the Dark Lords order to produce a family with heirs that he could cast to his wishes.

The Dark Lord was to bless the union by actually performing it to his specifications. He had written the contract between the two families and Lucius would be his sister's gifter. They would then be married and they would like it.

What Severus realized a few weeks after his marriage to Lalaina, was that she was quite enjoyable. He would never admit that to any one, of course, even if she was a full supporter of the Dark Lord. Or so he was led to believe.

Within two months of his marriage he found out that Lalaina was pregnant. He was quite contented but had to hide it and seem indifferent to all those who were close to him so he didn't alert the Dark Lord to his pleasure lest he try to use it against him or attempt to take it away.

It was a bit disappointing to the Dark Lord when he later found out that Severus's first born was to be twin girls because he had plans that required a male first born heir and now he would have to locate it elsewhere in his army of Death Eaters. Severus and Lalaina were just content they hadn't invoked the Dark Lord's ire.

The twins were born July 7th 1983. They named them Sibelle Aldine Snape and Sorel Alene Snape.

It was a monotonous year for Severus because he had found out, not to long after Lily's incident with James, that she had went back to him. If the war was not going full force he didn't know what he would have to that man.

As it were he still took the time to secretly create a potion that would cause James to suffer every time he caused Lily to endure at his hands. He adeptly named his potion creation Exsequor which meant to follow to the grave; to maintain, to avenge, punish; to suffer or endure in Latin, of course. It was his own way of daring James to lay a hand on Lily again. He hoped he had made things better for Lily with the potion.

March 2 1986 - She'll be pregnant coming round that mountain when she comes 

Lily was in Diagon Alley when she ran into Molly Weasley who had several of her younger children with her. She was quite busy but they had been friends ever since she had dated her brother Gideon while at Hogwarts and even after they called it off and she began dating James, not even a month later, they had remained friends.

It had been so long since they had sat down and talked about anything that Molly invited Lily over anytime she wanted.

Lily stopped by Molly's home near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon about a week later. When she arrived via Floo she was surprised to note that all of her children where with their tutor and there were two wizards doing construction work around the house.

"Lily, it's so wonderful to see you after so long, don't mind the Edifice Wizards they only just started. Arthur received a promotion to the Muggle and Wizard Relations Department at the Ministry and we're having some enlargements and structural changes done." Molly said the last bit proudly as she guided Lily into the kitchen and through a new patio door and onto a lovely covered back garden and they sat down.

"That's brilliant! I'm so pleased that you and Arthur are doing better. Last I heard you were having some difficulties." Lily smiled as she patted Molly's hand.

Molly flicked her wand and the tea she had made by hand was sitting in front of them steaming and ready for them.

"Well last I heard of you, you had your own problems to deal with, in the hospital because of it no less. I'm ashamed of James, his father never raised him to be that way!" Molly spluttered, personally offended by James' actions.

"He didn't mean to do what he did. He apologized and he hasn't hit me since he- since the baby passed away." Lily stuttered then cut off and changed what she was going to say midway through.

"Lily, you have no need to defend what he did to you, it's despicable, even if he did ask for forgiveness. He killed your daughter without so much as regret except that it's what caused him to have to attend meetings at the Ministry with the Psyche Healer. It soiled his reputation. That's no real man." Molly stated quite firmly as she finished her first cup of tea.

"I know and it took far longer to forgive him that it would have otherwise, if my daughter were still alive, but now he doesn't hit me any more and he's- We're going to have another child soon. My life is slowly pulling its self back together Molly, please don't look at me like that any more." Lily begged he voice cracking bugging Molly to believe her façade.

"I get the feeling that what your telling me isn't quite the full truth, I'll let it go for now because I don't want trouble for you. Now what I want to know is more about this baby you speak of. I though it wasn't possible after what James did?" Molly as firmly but kindly so Lily would know that even though she spoke bluntly she was still her good friend.

"The doctor said it would be difficult but not impossible and when James decided it was time to try again we paid a doctor, a specialist in fertility in witches and went for it. It was positive the last test we tried and we have set an appointment with the Medi Wizard. It will be better this time around." Lily admitted resentfully as if it shouldn't need to be admitted at all.

Lily continued with her hand on her belly which produced a sizable baby bump beneath her pure black robes. "It will only be about four more months but we wanted to make sure we would have a baby before we told anyone. James is sending out announcements as we speak." Lily then proceeded to sip her tea.

"Of course dear, that's great news I'll start knitting you some items you will need for the new little one. Goodness knows you're not the only one I'll be knitting for if the letter Bill sent home if true. He has gotten a young girl pregnant at Hogwarts of all places! Can you imagine?" Molly declared with a look on her face that she could very well imagine, and she didn't approve, and she would be giving him hell for it.

Lily gasped, "No Molly, he didn't! How in the world did he manage something like that? What are they going to do?"

Molly was gathering the tea cups and placing them on the tray and moved it aside. "Bill sent a long letter home before the headmaster Flooed us and we got a chance to talk it out." Here Molly gave a look the said she didn't actually do much talking and continued. "They have planned to give it up for adoption so the girl, who is a Fifth year pureblood from Ravenclaw, apparently her mother recently passed on and it was their way of coping with her loss." Molly snorted.

"Oh Molly, it will work out in the end, it will be hard now but things get better. They have to or we don't ever have anything to keep going for." Lily advised.

Molly saw the look on her face that said she was speaking from experience and her heart went out to her friend whose life seemed filled with hard times. She gave her a reprieve from her dark memories by changing the subject and the rest of the afternoon was spent catching up among other light topics.

Early August 1986 – A Wife's Crisis 

Lily fire called Molly early in the night after she had gotten her children settled in their beds and ready for sleep.

"Molly I need your help. It's quite urgent!" Lily was practically a weeping, panicking mess as she asked to come through, which Molly swiftly agreed to.

"Lily what's happened?" She asked apprehensively as she saw the rapidly darkening bruise on her friends face.

"The baby is gone, it was a perfect little boy and I screwed up by falling down the stairs!" Lily sobbed as if the world had come to an end.

Molly consoled her and whispered comforting words near her ear as she held her on the couch.

After Lily had calmed down enough to speak normally with the occasional hiccup, which Molly ignored, Lily described how she had fallen down the stairs yesterday morning and lost the baby.

Molly was horrified that she had lost the baby but now Lily had to worry about how James would take it when he arrived home and she had no baby. When Lilly mentioned this Molly became he more worried for her friends safety at the hands of James Potter.

Neither women knew of the potion that was given to James, nor did they think James would be forgiving of his heir's death.

Then Molly remembered. It was like a fire roaring to life and her light blue eyes sparkled enough to leave Albus Dumbledore in the dust. Molly had a plan and if they could complete it correctly it would save her friend some pain.

"Lily what if you had another baby to replace the one you lost? Do you think James would notice if it wasn't his own?" Molly asked quietly so she wouldn't be overheard by anyone in the house.

Lily remember that Bill's baby was born two day prior because Molly had Owl-ed her. She was starting to feel a little better. "What about the adopting parents? Lily asked with reserve incase Molly didn't want to go through with it after coming back to her senses.

"We can fake the child's death and tell Bill and Ileana about it after a few months so they are seen grieving properly, then they adopting parents wont press for the baby. It won't take much work, no one knows about your baby's death yet and the baby will pass for yours and James' until you can complete the adoption ritual with James's hair." Molly stated as she ran all the facts so they would line up properly.

"You would do all this for me?" Lily mumbled then remembered that she had been at St. Mungo's and they had documents and a dead baby to bury.

"Lily my brother Fabian works in the Magical Spell Damage Word at St. Mungo's and he can be trusted to cover the paper trail and shut any overly loquacious mouths. Is their anywhere in the Muggle world that you could bury you son?" Molly finished gently.

"Yes there is a place, it's where my father was buried a couple of years ago it will be safe and my sister can take care of the grave for me so I wont be caught going to and from the grave." Lily noted with a wry look on her face.

"It will all be taken care of. All you have to do is the ritual and the stories to your husband as to why you didn't call him home from business for his son's birth." Molly said with a scowl. "I'll go an get the baby from Bill's room, you work on the dead baby's body you were always better at the charms and you can get his fake body to look the same.

Molly crept to her son's room past Ileana who was asleep in the rocker and gently placed two sleeping spells one for her son and the other for the child's mother.

When she was back downstairs Lily filled in the personal features for the tiny look-a-like and she handed the real sleeping baby to Lily and placed the fake in the crib with a blanket placed close to its head to invoke the fake suffocation. Not that anyone else would now that.

When Molly got back down the now straightened stairwell she found Lily looking over the baby with wonder in her eyes.

Molly sat beside her and Lily spoke, "He could defiantly be out child Molly he has black hair that is the same color as James' and his eyes are the same as my dad's. After the ritual his eyes may change can be explained as baby eye color change and the hair shouldn't bee too dramatic as long as it stays black. I may have to blood adopt him at his magical maturity to be sure we aren't suspected."

"As long as you do what you need to I'm behind you the whole way. Now its time for you to go home, I'll have a tough act tomorrow when hey find the baby dead and you have to set up the house for James's return and don't worry over St. Mungo's I have it covered."

Molly assured Lily constantly as she saw them through the Floo with the tears they shared and the way she brushed off Lily's recurring thanks because she saw her as family. She always protected her family.


	3. Potter's On the Rise

Title: Winter's Last Moments

Author: Themious

Rating: Chapter 3 of 12 – Potter's on the Rise

Warnings: dark themes

Word count: 2,391

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling

Author's note: I'm currently looking for a beta reader and pre-readers, if you're up for the challenge then look in my profile for details on how to contact me.

1987 – July 31st – Harry's First Birthday 

It was a jovial mood that surrounded the Potter estate in Godric's Hollow. It was Harry Potter's first birthday and he had a multitude of guest that wanted to celebrate it with the young toddler.

It was to be the last public contact that the Potter's would have before they were to go into hiding for the protection of their adolescent son because of a prophecy that was made that could potential include him.

Severus had found out that a spy in the Order of the Phoenix enlighten the Dark Lord to a prophecy that Dumbledore had come across to help the Light side defeat him. But in his haste to tell his master, he didn't hear the whole Prophecy, just a portion.

The prophecy was told to Severus in the hope that he could find out how much the Dark Lord knew and tell him a fake meaning of the prophecy so they could give the children whom it pertained to, more time to develop and learn what gift they had to defeat Lord Voldemort.

Harry had a happy birthday and he was given a number of things that keep little children content. So it was a surprise to his guests that he was fussy the whole day. James tried everything he could think of, and noting truly made the young child better.

The day was filled with all things that happen in a high society child's birthday party and James was getting angry with his son for being so fussy when all of the people were here to see him, and help him commemorate his very first birthday.

James wouldn't let Lily hold Harry because he thought it was something she had done to the child that was making him unappreciative to his wonderful guests.

When Sirius and Remus placed it upon themselves to help little Pronglet on his wonderful day, and took him flying his, perspective changed. So James started a game of catch the snitch and his son was giggling like he had no worries.

So after the tiresome day had come to a halt, James put Harry to bed with a simple sleeping charm and went to find Lily. She _was_ the cause of his humiliation for the duration of Harry's party, after all.

1987 – August 1st – A payment of sorts 

Severus learned on this dark and dangerous night that Voldemort has decided that Harry Potter was the one who fit the Prophecy best and has marked the Potters for death.

Severus asks Voldemort to spare Lily because of her abusive husband in hopes that he would identify with her on some level and show her mercy.

The Dark Lord agreed, but not without a price. He had a price to pay and Severus gave it willingly for the life of his friend.

So when the time came the Dark Lord would give the girl Mudblood a choice and see what happened from then on.

1987 - October 24th – In hiding 

It was the day that Dumbledore would place the Fidelius Charm on the Potter's house. For the rite about to take place he had Filius the Charms Professor at Hogwarts in attendance, though he didn't know where the house was, and he wouldn't even after the charm was complete.

Three people were standing outside of the house at midnight on a full moon: Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, and Peter Pettigrew.

It began with a simple rune drawn onto the front door with the Keeper's blood.

Then the caster and the caster's second cast a rune over the whole house with their blood and then the runes on the front lawn were used by the percipients as the potter's left their house at the appropriate moment, to symbolize the protection their house now held for them.

It would take a total of 7 hours to complete the entire rite but it would be worth it. To protect the child of prophecy, born to those who have thrice defied… The timing of everything in the Fidelius Charm had a place to help protect those who seek its sanctuary.

It was a long night and he had another family to attend to before the week was out, so for now he and Filius must rest so they could also give protection to the other child of prophecy.

1987 - October 31st – Betrayed and Found 

Voldemort was happy, tonight was the night when his only opposition would be eliminated. He had chosen the child most like himself, because of the likeness to himself. Look at how powerful he was, it could only be someone like himself that could cause his downfall.

With one of his two secret agents in tow he waited tolerantly for the stuttering man to completely tell him the address in full.

With the knowledge in head he called a few of his most trusted followers, told them where to apparate to and their instruction for when they arrived.

They were to wait outside until he called for them, he could handle his own downfall, they were there incase of emergency or the arrival of any unexpected guests.

It was a long while before everyone was ready for the Dark Lord to enter the house, which he did after all of the Death Eaters he had called were almost invisible to anyone not trained in the arts of concealment.

The Dark Lord entered the house and Severus was nervous, there wasn't anything he could do. If he called Dumbledore then the other Death Eaters would know, and he couldn't very well go against his master.

The only hope that Severus held was that the Dark Lord would up hold his barter in the end. So Severus lowered his head and tried, for the first time in many months, to see the out come of the future.

What Severus saw he couldn't understand? He saw Lily that was a given by her charming green eyes, but then he say a young baby that didn't look anything like her son. She was saying the baby wasn't born as the 7th month dies, and she repeated it over and over like a mantra.

The baby had long black hair and dark piercing eyes. Those eyes…

Severus snapped his eyes open confused. Those were his eyes, why would Lily be holding a child that looked like himself?

Did that mean Lily would survive and they would have children? Severus wasn't quite sure he could stomach that.

And what about his own wife and baby girls? What did that mean for them? Severus shook his head and stared at the house in front of him intently.

The Dark Lord was upstairs now, and he had killed someone while he was downstairs and he hope it was James.

Then something unexpected, a second and third killing curse could he heard from the second story's open window, and then a scream and a baby's sobs could be heard. After a moment a dark shadow flew from the window in retreat.

A pain shot through the Dark Mark on his arm and it was worse that when he had taken it, and the pain continued until after the dark shadow was far from the house.

By then the Death Eaters could see the Dark Mark had disappeared from there left arms. The Dark Lord was dead. How could that be?

As all of the Death Eaters apperated to form their alibis, Severus ran through the house. What he found was two dead bodies and a crying baby with hardly a scratch except for a deep cut on his forehead, which Severus healed.

Severus sunk to the ground next to his dead best friend, her necklace that Severus had given her still warm. Severus did something he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. He held Lily close to his chest and cradled her son to his side.

Before long Severus heard the Headmaster arrive and when he gently took Harry from beside him Severus looked up at Dumbledore with hatred for him in his eyes.

"You were supposed to protect her. Now she's dead. Is this how you protect those that are important to the war?" Severus sobbed as he pressed his cheek into Lily's fiery hair.

"Now Severus, I couldn't predict that Peter would betray them. I had no idea my boy. I only wish I could have done more. We now have the child of prophesy." Dumbledore mumbled while looking at Harry's eyes and newly head cut, deep in thought.

Severus was volatile and in no state to hear of the Prophecy that cost his blood sister her life.

"That child is the only piece of Lily I have left. Can I take him?" Severus asked with warily, because he already knew the answer.

"Severus you know that he must go to whoever was named by the Potter's will. Until then he will have to stay with his Godfather." Dumbledore stated sadly as if he could sense the despair in his Severus.

"I'll never get to see him! If he goes to live with that mutt I will be nothing but a joke to him when he is finally old enough to even what no know me. That man will sully my name!" Severus roared out in out rage.

"It must be done; I'm not convinced the Dark Lord is dead for good. We will need you if he comes back, and you must not have any distractions from your task." The Headmaster stated with a look that said he only wanted what was best.

That moment a bellow was heard from downstairs as Sirius arrived and saw his best friend dead on the floor of his great room.

It would not be long before the Aurors began arriving and the Headmaster would account for him and his spying. Until then he would not be needed and apperated back to his home in Spinner's End to grieve.

1978 - August 1st – Fighting a Losing Battle 

Sirius was distraught to the point that he couldn't think straight. James was dead, murdered at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was Peter's fault that James and Lily wouldn't be around to live their lives and watch their son grow up.

He wouldn't believe that Peter had betrayed them. Peter had to pay for what he'd done to his best friends; he would give his life for what he had done. Sirius would make sure of it.

The next day Sirius found Peter in a Muggle neighborhood about three miles from where James and Sirius had almost gotten caught by the Muggle Control.

Sirius was furious with Peter for trying to fasten the slaughter and treachery of his best friends on _him_!

Peter shouted that he had betrayed Lily and James and that he was their Secret Keeper, no limits could be placed on his nerve.

Sirius started chuckling darkly at what Peter had shouted at him as he played his part of cornering him, masterfully.

Peter had set him up to take the fall for his disloyalty. After everything that he, James, and Remus had done for the evil little imbecile, this is how he repaid them.

He had told James in first year they would regret befriending him, now he was finding out just how true it was.

There was an immense rumble of explosion and Sirius vision was blurred with debris in the air and pieces of sidewalk and dirt rained down on him as he hid himself behind a bench.

Peter had blasted a hole into the street and from the cries and moans of the muggles he had cause quite a few deaths and injuries.

Before the air cleared Sirius tried to find Peter in the commotion he had caused, before he found him he head him.

Peter whispered to him from no more than a meter away. Before Sirius could detain him, Peter had thrown something small at him, and he changed into a rat and disappeared down the large crater he had created.

Sirius looked at what Peter had thrown at him and gagged, it was his finger. The sick son of a bitch and Sirius threw it away from him and watched as the bloody appendage rolled next to a large piece of asphalt lying on the ground.

Sirius almost wanted to laugh but the thought of trying to trace him won out and he searched through his repertoire of spells at his disposal that would help him with his plight.

Before Sirius could so much as cast a spell to rid the smoke from around him, the sound of mass apparition broke his concentration.

Ministry robes filled his vision, and a number of wands were trained on Sirius and he laughed then. They were taking _him_ in for the crimes after Peter was the one who had committed them.

Sirius thought that was funny so as the many Auror's apprehended him, he laughed.

He didn't stop until he was shoved into a holding cell at the Ministry.

Sirius was allowed on fire call to someone of his choosing, so he called on his cousin whom had experience with the wizarding laws, she was a trained Wizitor, a Wizarding Solicitor.

She would help him, and he was indebted to her for that.

It was many months after his initial entrance to the Ministry holding cell, but after his cousin worked her magic, and knowledge, she didn't allow Sirius to be sent to Azkaban without a trial because it would be unconstitutional.

So upon his release it was announced that he was a free man and that he could now legally take his godson with him to raise himself. Sirius was surprised that Dumbledore wasn't very approving of that decisions, but it wasn't his to make.

So almost a year and a half had passed but he was now going to the Dursley's to pick up his godson, Prongslet.


	4. Raising Harry

Title: Winter's Last Moments

Author: Themious

Rating: Chapter 4 of 12 – Raising Harry

Warnings: dark themes, abuse

Word count: 5,771

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling

Author's note: I currently am only able to write on Sunday's but I can upload what I have written any time. So from now on only what was written on Sunday's is what will be uploaded. Will probably be uploaded by the following Wednesday. Leave a review, so I know how I'm doing!

1988 – August 8 – Freedom at last, or is it? 

Sirius was in a rush. He was to be at the Weasley house in fifteen minutes and he had just woken up and little Harry, whom wasn't even dressed yet, had only just came to live with him last Thursday when he was released from the Ministry holding cell, a free man, that he had called home for the last year.

He then fought Harry's Aunt for custody of him and won after they were found unfit to raise a wizard of any standing because of their treatment of Harry. He never had any doubt, he had hired the best Wizitors in the custody department he could find. His cousin had recommended a few people.

Dumbledore wasn't happy he gained custody of Harry and that had confused him, but he had Prongs son and that's what counted in the long run.

Not even Dumbledore could stop him as he was the boy's Godfather.

He had been invited to the oldest Weasley's son, Bill's wedding, and he had met Bill when he was in Hogsmeade while protecting the students in an attack on Hogsmeade before James and Lily were murdered and the downfall of the Dark Lord caused everything to go to hell in a hand basket.

Sirius rushed around his newly restored ancestral home, Little James on his hip, as he hurried to get ready.

Prongslet was quiet and withdrawn after he came back from the abusive Dursley's. All of the Mind Healer's, that specialized in Children, he had taken the young wizard too had told him the same thing.

That once he felt he was in a safe place and loved, he would come out of his shell and open up. He would be fine and might always have a few mental scars from what he had been through but with Sirius's love and care he would develop into a normal little Wizard.

So far Sirius's hadn't seen any signs that Harry trusted him, or even remembered who he was before he went to the Dursley's, he wasn't sure that he was even getting better.

Sirius dressed faster than a vampire on fairy dust and had Little James, and himself, all ready to go in record time.

Grabbing the gift he had purchased earlier during the week in Diagon Alley for the happy couple, he gathered Little James' bag and in the next instance they Flooed to the Weasley's.

Sirius was greeted by a multitude of red head Weasley's. He placed his gift on a table that was laden with gifts from the other guests and was ushered out into a beautifully decorated back garden.

They were given a seat on the outside edge toward the middle of the mass of chairs set up for the event.

There were many guests already present but by the number of empty chairs still present there were many more to come.

Sirius and Harry sat in their chair and waited patiently until Harry felt Sirius tense up when a tall man with long black hair sat in front of them with a pretty lady and that made Harry uneasy, so he reached for his blanket…only it wasn't there.

Harry was feeling edgy and he wanted his blanky so he could remember the nice lady with the pretty hair. That always made him fell better. But it wasn't here. He had to find it.

So with out a word to anyone Harry slipped from the chair silently and went to find his friend, he must be scared without him.

Sirius was preoccupied with Severus who had sat in front of him with a Slytherin girl from their year. Severus's wife had seen the little boy wonder off but didn't say anything because Severus and Sirius were trading insults, again. She rolled her eyes at their immaturity and turned to watch the wedding proceeds. It wasn't long before they realized the wedding was starting and they quieted.

It wasn't long after the Wedding had started that Sirius had realized that Little James was missing from the chair next to him. With a start he twisted his head around to look all around the area where the wedding was drawing to an end and everyone was standing to applaud the newly married couple.

While everyone was relocating for the reception Sirius finally found little Harry inside by the fireplace.

"Blanky gone bye-bye, need find blanky." Little James's voice said full of a tremble that told Sirius that he really needed his blanky.

"Harry you should have asked me, I know where it is, I could have helped you find it." Sirius exclaimed with smile as he took Harry's small hand in his a led him to the small bag he had packed for Harry and dug through it for a moment before he pulled back with a small blue baby blanket with the HJP in darker blue on the corner.

Harry gave a squeal of joy and threw himself at Sirius before Sirius shooed him off to go play with all the other children present.

Before Harry turned the corner with a smaller red haired little girl he gave Sirius a blazing smile that gave Sirius a warm feeling as he saw James's face light up in joy.

Sirius was still riding the high of his joy when Bill clapped him on the shoulder and handed him a drink.

"How have you been Sirius? I'm glad you could make it today." Bill interrupted Sirius recollections of a happier time.

"I've good, Little James and I, are starting to bond again and things are looking up. If this keeps up I'll be able to go back to work as an Auror soon." Sirius relayed his hope of taking back up his training for a Job he had wanted since the injustice he had received from his family.

"That's great Sirius, I'm glad Harry is doing better, I will be taking a job with Gringotts as a Curse Breaker and Ileana was approached by the Department of Mysteries for a Job after she graduates from Hogwarts. She's happy about that." Bill boasted proudly of their promised futures.

Sirius was happy for them, "I wish you both luck with your new marriage and jobs, and both of your futures are looking very promising."

"I won't really need luck, I have the power to see and weave magic, and I'm hoping that it will help me sooner or later." Bill mentioned as he played with one of his little brothers as they ran by with a rubber chicken.

Sirius and Bill laughed at the antics of the small child and they left to mingle with the other guest.

About and hour later Ileana, Severus, and his wife found Harry holding Ron Weasley down after he had stolen Harry's blanket and rolled it in dirt. Ileana and Severus had separated the two boys and Harry had a bout of uncontrolled magic. He had cleaned his blanket and turned the redheaded boys bear into a large spider all at once.

The green eyed two year old was angry at the other boy and glared at him as he was carried off by Ileana back to Sirius.

Severus and his wife left to go retrieve their own twin daughters and go home. Ron was left with his older Brothers Fred and George and they got in trouble for turning Ron's teddy into a spider by Mrs. Weasley. She later found out it was little Harry that had done it and apologized to the twins.

After Ileana turned up with Harry and told Sirius what happened he laughed and gathered the small boy in his arms. He bid the happy couple good bye and many good wishes and left after gathering Little James' things.

They arrived home in a good mood and he let little James go play with his magical children's cauldron which only included ingredient that when mixed together in any combination created either bubbles, marching soldiers, stars, fireworks, fairies, or flying Pegasus or unicorns.

While Harry was other wise occupied Sirius watched him, just as he did many times over and over again after Little James came to stay with him. Sirius watched him and he still looked different than he remembered. His face was a different shape and his eye's weren't as green as he remembered and they seemed to darken to a shadowed green.

Lily's eye's had been a brilliant emerald green and Harry's was changing from that same shade to a darker color, black but they were blue at the same time. His hair was changing as well. Where he had James' unruly, untamable hair it was now mostly smooth and straight. His face was thinner, less round like James and longer almost like Bill's had been when he was younger. Thinking of the Weasley's now, he noticed that Harry's nose had changed too, he had Bill's nose, a Weasley nose.

Sirius was furious. How could this be? Was Lily unfaithful? How did Harry start changing if he wasn't charmed when he was little? What if James didn't even know he had been raising a bustard, and illegitimate child? Someone that wasn't even from his own blood as he had been led to believe?

Sirius would get to the bottom of what crime Lily committed and when he found out, there would be hell to pay. So without another word he left the room in a dark cloud of hatred and unanswered questions, and retired to the Library to try and answer some of the thoughts running around in his head. He had startled Harry when he left the room and he knocked over his mini cauldron and it hit his tiny foot and started to cry.

A house elf attended to Harry and helped him quiet down and healed his foot before giving him a bath and sending him to bed. He was in his bed clutching his blanky and he cried because he was hungry, he hadn't eaten since he was at the other house and that had been along time ago. Little Harry cried himself to sleep hoping he would get his Uncle Sirius back tomorrow.

Two-year-old Harry wouldn't know that he would never get him back, that he would only see Uncle Sirius now when he wasn't trying to solve his mystery.

January 2, 1990 – Sirius Finally Solves his Mystery 

Sirius was on his way to Hogwarts from the Ministry. He had been having a chat with the widower of Ileana mother. He had told him of a letter in her Will that went to her daughter and to husband, it told Ileana that he wasn't her father and a man named Severus Snape, whom was younger that her at the time and still at Hogwarts, was her true father.

Her husband was understandably upset that he had raised her as his own along side two other children and he now had to alter his will so his own blood would inherit his family money.

He now had something to blackmail Severus with because he knew that he had the secrets he desired, he was Lily's friend before Hogwarts, and she might have told him something. If not then the Weasley's did. He would find the truth.

After Sirius left Hogwarts he was in an even fouler mood than before. He had found out that Severus and his daughter were getting to know each other and that she was pregnant again. When he had questioned the again he was told that she had gotten pregnant when she was still in Hogwarts about 4 years ago and he had died before she could give the baby up for adoption.

That gave Sirius an idea and he resolved to talk to Molly Weasley as soon as possible.

As soon as possible, actually turned out to be two weeks later, when he was able to confront Molly about his suspicions about Harry.

Sirius arrived at the Burrow early with Harry and told him to go play with Molly's children outside and Molly made the older boys promise to keep and eye on the smaller one's even with all the charms she had in place around the yard to watch them.

"What can I do for you Sirius?" Molly demanded in a friendly yet firm voice because she had been informed by Ileana that Sirius had been asking questions about them.

"I wanted to ask you something Molly, and with you being so close to Lily I thought you might know?" Sirius stated without trying to hide why he had came.

"I did many things to help Lily, Sirius your going to have to be specific." Molly stressed as she put two and two together. The questions he had been asking and his timely visit.

"When I gained custody of Harry, I noticed that he didn't look the same as he had when he Lily and James had been alive. So I started my own investigation into why and I came up with the fact that he wasn't James's. I just want to know who she was having an affair with, whom Harry's father really was." Sirius speculated as he sipped the tea Molly gave him.

"Oh Sirius, she was always faithful, she was scared that James would be angry with her for losing another of their children after she had an accident when he was away. She came to me and I helped he adopt my first grandbaby. They were giving the baby up anyway." Molly admitted with dread in her stomach. She had seen the way Sirius treated Harry like he was James incarnated.

Sirius was stunned silent. Harry wasn't even James or Lily's son. He actually belonged to Bill and Ileana, who were now having a second babe. But that meant he had been raising Severus Snape's spawn. The evil little fiend tried to pull a fast one on him. Sirius didn't think so; he would show Severus what he thought of his little prank.

"Thank you for telling me Molly, if you want to see Harry you can. I won't keep you from him and when he is old enough he will be told the truth, but until then it must be kept secret. I don't want him caused any pain." Sirius barked at Molly but he didn't believe the word coming out of his mouth. If Harry had been given up then Lily and James's would still be alive because they wouldn't have a prophecy child fir Voldemort to come after.

Molly could see that something was wrong but thought it was because Sirius was in shock. When he offered those visits and the truth when he was old enough to understand, she was ecstatic. She would have two grandchildren! "Thank you Sirius, if you ever need a sitter, we would love to have him. It means a lot that you will allow us to know each other." Molly chirped in her happiness.

Sirius and Molly worked out a few more details that would allow Harry to visit the Weasley's every other weekend and she also let him know that Bill and Ileana didn't know that the boy was still alive but she would tell them when they visited the next day, and then he called Harry in and they left.

When they got back to the house Sirius took Harry's blanky and burned it along with his most favorite toy the children's caldron. Little Harry didn't understand why his favorite things were being taken away but when the fire gave a dangerous hiss and Uncle Sirius left Harry's room with the fire still burning he locked Harry in his room with a flick of his wand and went to get himself a fire whisky.

After Sirius had drowned his sorrows in the bottle he decided to turn in for the night. As he walked down the hall way he realized that there was a pink smoke coming from under Harry's door. Remembering the children's cauldron that he had thrown on the fire he unlocked the door to see Harry sitting in the corner furthest away from the fire coughing up large puffs of pink smoke.

Sirius neutralized the smoke and went to stand above Harry. Little Harry was scared and he trembled as he coughed and coughed. Uncle Sirius smell fully was what Harry realized next, but then he was yelled at and tossed onto his bed. Harry hit his head on the thick bed post above his eye and Uncle Sirius told him to go to sleep with no supper for his disobedience. Harry cried as his uncle left the room and his owwie on his head bled into his eye and got all over his clothes and bed.

Harry coughed all night long and his throat felt thick and sore and his head throbbed and made him see funny. Little Harry just wanted his blanky and someone to love him, at least at the Dursley's he had the little room and his blanky. He wanted his blanky back. As he drifted off to sleep a little blue blanket appeared and without thinking he snuggled further into its comforting warmth and slept. In the corner of his room a small children's cauldron appeared as if nothing had happened and it had been their all along.

The next day Sirius was furious to walk into Harry's room only to find the offending items once again in his room. He spanked Harry with too much force than necessary that left the three-year-old with purpled stripes along his back and bottom. After he left he sent a house elf with instructions to give Harry food when he had completed his work that he had given.

About a week later Sirius found the glamour that Lily had used on Harry and he reversed it. Where before had been slightly altered James and Lily's eyes, he now saw Weasley and Snape. Those eyes…Snivellus's eyes. He had to keep Snivellus from spying on him, so he found a spell that wouldn't all those eyes to see at all. Too bad it wouldn't be permanent.

After Sirius had gotten rid of Severus's eyes he left Harry alone. He gave the house elves permission to feed him and he was always in his room. Then he remembered that the next day was the day that Molly would be picking Harry up for the weekend. He had to make sure that Harry knew what he could say and couldn't. So that night he trained Harry.

1990 – July 31st – Diagon Alley Surprises 

Harry was in Diagon ally with the Weasley's and Papa Severus, with his family, for his birthday. Uncle Sirius had told him what to do and what would happen if he didn't do it. He told Harry he would know if he told anyone about what happened at the house and since he didn't want the same things to happen to the nice Weasley's and to Papa Severus or anyone else for that matter. So he did as he was told.

They had just gotten back from the ice cream parlor where Harry had been allowed a chocolate ice cream cone with changing color sprinkles, also charmed to never melt.

While he was busy on his ice cream he didn't notice when the whole group he was with moved into a store and he kept going straight. He looked up when he bumped into…nothing and dropped his ice cream.

Harry knew better than to cry by now and just looked at the area he had knocked into. No one was there. How strange. Harry reached out to touch the area again and felt nothing but air. Nothing was in his way, what had he knocked into? Thinking on his dilemma he noticed that he was no longer with the Weasley's or the Snape's and began to panic. But then he heard a muffled snigger.

Harry glanced at the area he heard the laugh and went that way. He reached it and he felt someone there, but he couldn't see them! He felt a cloth like blanket and pulled it to reveal two boys about six or seven. One had long black hair and blue eyes and the other had blond hair and silver eyes. Harry just looked at them as they doubled over in laughter.

When they were quite finished laughing they introduced themselves and Harry recognized one of the names. He said his name was Regulus Black and the other Jacques Malfoy. Black, was he related to Uncle Sirius? Harry hoped he didn't treat him like he did Harry, because he rather liked Regulus.

Harry held out his hand proudly and said, "I'm Harry Potter." and waited for the other boys to respond. Before they got a chance his name was called frantically from behind him. He swung around and saw a large group coming his way. He twisted back toward the boys who had amused looks on their faces before _their _names were called by some people behind _them_. Then they just tried to look innocent.

Harry was scooped up in a broad chest and hugged, and he couldn't help but flinch at the action. No one caught it except the parents of the other two boys who didn't quite understand it, and then they recognized the man hugging the boy and greeted him warmly.

"Hello Severus, fancy meeting you here, I thought you were in Germany on a potions symposium?" The dark haired man asked with a voice that said he already realized why he wasn't actually in Germany.

"Yes Orion, I had decided to go but changed my mind when I was given the chance to help Harry celebrate his birthday away from your oldest son." Severus muttered and then sneered at the mention of Sirius.

"Yes, my oldest son can be a handful sometimes. I haven't seen or heard from him in months." Orion answered and then seen everyone eye each other he started to realize he hadn't given any introductions.

"Excuse my manners, Severus this is my wife Ara Black and my youngest son Regulus Black the blond beside him is Quincy Malfoy and his mother and father Cassiopeia Malfoy and Lesath Malfoy, brother to Quinsarious Malfoy, Lucius's Father." Orion stated gazing at those behind Severus to hint that they needed an introduction.

Severus nodded and quickly added, "This is my wife Lalaina Malfoy and children Sibelle Aldine Snape and Sorel Alene Snape for those who don't know them, and the red heads are the Weasley's. Molly and Arthur's children and their daughter-and-law is the dark hair one. Here in my arm's in Harry Potter." Severus said as a way to not name off all of the children present and to see the reaction of the Black's and Malfoy's, ha had but all given his status, so he would have to give them a true explanation when they were not in the middle of Diagon Alley.

They greeted each other and went their separate ways after Severus and his family promised to come to the Black's for a Dinner Party on the Second of August, which he agreed too.

The make shift family that had surrounded Harry on his birthday finished the day of shopping and fun and continued back to the Weasley's house where Bill helped Harry change into his pajamas and he paused when his eyes flickered when he saw Harry's back but finished and saw him into his bed in the room that had been recently added for the young Wizard.

When he was sure the little boy was asleep he removed the glamour's he saw earlier and gasped when he lifted his shirt.

With urgency he didn't understand he burst back into the kitchen where only the adults remained and he gathered his thoughts and told the other magical people in the room of what he saw and why he thought it was there.

The others were stunned by the revelation and they wanted to see for themselves which he allowed but warned them not to wake him up because frightening him would only make it worse.

When they all returned to the kitchen, Severus was the first to speak, "Is Sirius doing this to Harry? If he is I'll kill him." Severus growled with convection.

"Who else could it be? He lives with him and he was distressed when he realized that Harry wasn't James's son, maybe it was too much for him and he snapped?" Bill suggested with a look of anger in his voice.

"If that is so then he cannot be allowed to have Harry back! He would scare him for life for something the poor boy couldn't change!" Molly exclaimed as she held on to Arthur for support.

"I agree, he must be stopped from harming Harry again. But what can we do to ensure he won't go back? We will have to tell of his true parentage for anything to hold in court." Ileana speculated as she moved closer to husband for comfort.

"I don't mind the truth coming out but I want to change his information back to what it originally was, so the former Death Eater's realizing that Harry couldn't have been the Prophecy Child as he didn't fit its description." Severus indicated so he wouldn't throw away his spy position if he ever needed it again.

"Bill and Ileana can go to the Ministry tomorrow and file for the papers to change guardianship and we will need to do this while Harry is with us or Black may try to kill him, so under no circumstance is Harry allowed back in that madman hands." Severus declared

"Defiantly, I think Severus should be the one to explain to Harry what will be happening and why." Molly proposed as she bustled around the expanded kitchen making tea for everyone.

Severus looked startled but agreed in the end without protest because everyone knew that Harry and Severus had a special bond, a stronger bond than the others had managed.

With midnight came a resolution to help Harry get away from Sirius and heal all of the scars and pain that two abusive family's had caused him. Everyone was in agreement and they had a plan.

So they next morning Molly fire-called Sirius and told him she wanted to keep Harry a few more days for his last gift to finalize then she would send him home and Sirius agree.

Severus fire-called Orion Black to discuss Harry's parentage and his treatment by his older son. Orion was appalled at Sirius and agreed to help Severus any way he could. So he called a few of his connects in the Ministry and had a few papers that were filed by Bill and Ileana to be moved to top priority.

Lalaina fire-called her family and they agreed to help even if Harry wasn't blood they wouldn't standby an allow a child's abuse to continue.

The last fire-calls that day were from Molly as she alerted everyone of what would be happening and why. They had a few reporters coming by tomorrow curtsy of the Malfoy's and they would help spread Little Harry's story.

The day after next the article in the Daily Prophet had many people outraged. Declared across the front page was:

_**Boy-Who-Lived but Not Really!**__ By Larissa Prince _

_Yesterday this reporter was astounded to find out that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, wasn't even a Potter! Lily Potter nee Evans, who was abused by James Potter after their marriage, lost her first born daughter from abuse at James's hands. Later after Lily had conceived again, this time with a boy, she fell down the stairs in her home an due to her already weakened state she lost her child. James was out of the country on business and in an attempt to avoid his ire she went to Molly Weasley for help. _

_Molly Weasley's oldest son Bill Weasley had conceived with Ileana Gray nee Snape had decided to give their baby up for adoption because the mother, Ileana was still at Hogwarts. They later married. Molly and Lily devised a plan. This plan included taking Bill and Ileana's child and planting a fake dead child in its place without their knowledge and Lily adopted him._

_The child already looked like them and any features could be explained by recessive genes. Molly's brother helped to hide the adoption and then Lily placed the child under glamour's to appear even more like James. When the father arrived home he was surprised that his wife had already had the child but believed her when she said she had fire-called but no one was in his room to answer her. _

_So the boy who defeated the Dark Lord isn't really a Potter but a Weasley and Snape. So was he even what the Dark Lord was really looking for? He doesn't have the same name, birthday, or even blood that he appeared to have. So this reporter asks is he even the one who really defeated the Dark Lord. But if he isn't the one how defeated the Dark Lord then who did? I wonder what really happened that night? _

_Name: Wynter Hail Weasley _

_Age: 4_

_Birthday: July 25 1986_

_Father: Bilius Weasley _

_Mother: Ileana Grey nee Snape_

The next article read:

_**Abused and Unloved by his Godfather!**__ By Eliza Pepper _

_Harry Potter, who we find out, also in today paper, is really named Wynter Hail Weasley, was sent to his adopted mother's sister's home after the death of his adopted parents at the hands of the Dark Lord. At the home he was abused by his Uncle, who had been abusing her and son until he arrived. _

_Then the Aunt was being fed a potion that would erode her morels to an irrevocable point. She now resides at St. Mungo's in the incurable mental ward. _

_Harry was severely abused and neglected while he was there residing in a cupboard under the stairs unless his uncle wanted him. So when his Godfather was released from all suspicions of murder he went to collect his Godson only to be thwarted. So he sue the Dursley's for custody of his Godson and won after his Uncle was seen as unfit and his Aunt sent to a mental ward. His cousin was sent to his father's sister's home not to far away. _

_Now it is know that after Sirius Black, Harry Potter's, now Wynter Weasley found out that he wasn't James Potter's son and in fact the Grandson of his enemy he went crazy and sought revenge on his Rival through little Wynter. After a check up with a children's MediWizard he was subjected to a smoke that slowly deteriorated his lung capacity, his eyes placed under a blinding spell that turned the whole eye white, and multiple physical abuses from a belt or strap of some sort. _

_Once Bill Weasley realized Harry wore glamour, He is an AuroWizard they can see auras and weave magic, all was revealed to the whole family who wouldn't allow Harry to return to Sirius Black's care._

_This Reported witnessed little Wynter being told he didn't have to return to his Godfather's and the joy on that little boy's face was enough to know that it was all true. This Reporter wishes all the best of luck to Wynter Hail Weasley and his family. _

With both articles a picture of Harry now Wynter, Severus, and Bill Weasley. Wynter was looking at Bill while hugging Severus tightly with a small tear on his cheek. It was a heart breaking scene, no wonder they had chosen that particular photo.

The day after the articles ran Severus acquired a gift for Wynter which he was now watching Wynter unwrap slowly. After Severus had heard Wynter tell him about his blanky and favorite toy he decided to get his grandson something that he could keep, something that would always be his.

Wynter was now staring at the unopened box as it had just given a rumble and moved. Wynter looked up at Severus and when he nodded with a big smile winter just lifted the lid and gasped.

"Is it really mine? Can I really keep it Papa? Really?" Wynter asked excitedly as only a four-year-old could.

"Of course it is little one, all yours and only yours. Would you like to know her name?" Severus asked his grandson.

"Yes, of course Papa." Wynter announced

"Her name is Nakia it means Pure, Faithful. I thought it fit her as she is Veracious Cat. That means that many years ago a cat breeder wanted a cat that would stay faithful and loyal to the owner of the cat or leave without attacking like most domesticated cats at the time did. So he created a spell and potion combination that allowed them to be fully cat and at the same time loyal to the owner by creating a bond with them if they stay." Severus told the little boy with his eyes bright and wide in happiness.

"So she could leave me if he wanted to?" Asked Wynter sadly.

"No she had stayed so she had chosen you, otherwise she would have left immediately." Severus responded as he petted the cat that wondered over to him.

"Oh that's so good Papa! I do get to keep her after all! Her eyes are so pretty."  
Wynter said as he played with her as she wondered back towards her master.

Severus responded that her eyes were the color of the full moon and Wynter looked at him and asked what made the moon the color of Nakia's eyes.

Severus just laughed and told him it was because of the sun in the sky and Wynter plainly told him the Sun wasn't in the sky at night time.

It took some time but he finally got Wynter's four-year-old mind to understand why the moon was the color it was. Severus thought it would be a long time before his daughters ever asked him a question like that, or so he hoped.


	5. Wynter's New Family

Title: Winter's Last Moments

Author: Themious

Rating: Chapter 5 of 12 –Wynter's New Family

Warnings: dark themes, abuse heterosexual sex

Word count:

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's note: Leave a review, they help me grasp a better perspective on the fiction.

1990 – September 17 – Wynter and the Mind Healers 

"Wynter were going to draw a picture, you can draw anything that you want to with any colors you choose." Mind Healer Michael said as he placed a thick piece of parchment in front of Wynter with a box of regular muggle crayons.

"Kay." Was all the response he received from Wynter as he picked up a red crayon and looked at the paper in front of him with a face of concentration, "What should I draw?" Wynter asked after a few second of looking at the blank parchment.

"Well you can draw anything you like, what do you want to draw the most? Healer Michael asked.

"Can I draw something scary?" Wynter asked his voice a forlorn sound in the happy children's room.

"If you think it will make you not so scared of it then you surely can." Healer Michael mumbled as he sat in the red child sized chair next to Wynter with his own parchment in hand and picked up a crayon form Wynter's box.

"It's bad, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but if I draw it then I'm not talking." Wynter announced with wisdom beyond his 4 years, and he commenced his drawing.

Healer Michael was thrown for a moment not expecting such a profound statement from such a little boy, but shook it off fairly quickly, he had been working with Wynter for almost a month and a half now with two sessions a week and he had gotten to know the little boy a good bit as they worked through any concerns that came up from his years of abuses at the hands of his guardians and now Wynter was using what he had learned from himself. Healer Michael shook his head amused.

"Well that's certainly one way to look at it Wynter, and if you go about it that way then those that love you can help you even more that before because we know more about what happened. Healer Michael explained to Wynter.

About 20 minutes had passed before Wynter declared his picture complete and handed it to Healer Michael.

Healer Michael studied the picture for a moment, trying to decipher what he saw before discussing it with Wynter.

"What's this in the corner? It looks sad." Healer Michael mentioned to the young boy.

"That's Harry in my room and that is the smoke coming from the fire that burned to breath and this mark is from the blackness when I couldn't see." Wynter explained the rest of the picture without prompting. "I don't like it when I can't see!" Wynter shouted.

"Wynter you can see now can't you? Aren't you with your true family now who love you very much?" Healer Michael's asked as he slowly began to put the crayon's back in the box.

"Yes, I can see now but yesterday I blew up the twins when they put a cloth over my eyes to play hide-n-seek. I didn't mean to hurt them! I'm just like them now, hurting people for no reason! That's why I'm in the mirror. Then no one remembered that I blew them up after they were back to normal!" Wynter said hysterically as he curled up on the end of the couch his arms covering his face and head.

Frowning Healer Michael placed the pictures in his top desk drawer then he sat next to Wynter careful not to touch the crying boy as he could react negatively. "Wynter, sometimes when bad things happen to us, we try to forget them but out bodies don't forget what has happened to us and they do their best to protect the bad things from happening again. It's because your so young but you will learn to control your instincts and power better as you grow."

Wynter looked thoughtful for a moment before he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Thank you Healer Michael I will try my hardest to control myself but how come everyone acted like they didn't remember what happened?" Wynter recalled of the altercation when he had panicked when he wasn't able to see.

"That is something that you will have to ask them, if you want we'll call in your father, Bill for a few moments before you leave ok?" Healer Michael mentioned as he moved on to other topics for the rest of the hour long session.

-

"Healer Michael told me that I just had to control my power and then I-" Wynter was interrupted in his detailed description of his session to his dad when Regulus barreled into the room with the twin's not far behind.

"Wynter's back from the Healer's we can play Gobstones now, its even teams!" Regulus proclaimed excitedly before grabbing Wynter's hand and heading back out of the room.

Wynter pulled away, "I'll be right out I have to get my Gobstone set, it's special I'll be right there." He told them.

The small groups were talking to each other as they went back down to the great room to wait for Wynter to join them. He was the best player after all and his team almost always won.

Wynter went back to his dad who was sitting on his bed and just looked at him as he took out the Gobstone set his papa had given him from his top dresser drawer, "How come you don't believe I blew up the twin even though you were their when it happened? You even got angry but now you say it didn't happen? Why?"

"It's not that I don't believe you Wynter but you said I was there and I don't remember and no one else who was their remembered and even the twins didn't know what we were talking about! I just don't know what happened and I will find out Wynter, don't worry. Why don't you go play Gobstones now? I'll be done in a bit." Bill told his son who gave him a hug a bounded off down the stairs with his set in his hands and a reassured smile on his face.

Bill gazed around his oldest son's room that he shared with his younger brother Ayden, his newest arrival, a girl they named Sabryel Summer Weasley, was still small enough to sleep in a crib in his and his wife's room.

Across the room where Wynter's brother's bed was located a sign was above the bed written in Wynter's childish handwringing was Springo. Bill smiled at the memory. After Harry had come to live with them he and Ayden Cyan had to share a room, in the small house they had bought close to the home he grew up in, and at the time Ayden was just learning to crawl and he like to try and stand without any help form people or objects. He looked like a little spring in the middle of the room as he went up and down trying to stand and Wynter had given him the nickname Springo. It had stuck and now most people didn't even use his real name anymore.

While Bill was remembering in the boys room he heard a small cry coming from his own room an went to get his little daughter who was up from her nap.

-

Bill had just gotten home from work a couple of weeks after his initial talk with Wynter's Mind Healer about the strange bits that Wynter would say had happened and no one could remember or find evidence of.

He and Severus, his father-in-law had been researching it when they had extra time and so far both had come up empty handed. It was putting a strain on the bond Bill had with Wynter because it was harder for him to believe that what Wynter was saying was truly happening and Severus did believe that Wynter was telling the truth. Bill just thought it was a way for Wynter to gauge their reactions to certain things that happened that concerned him.

So now we find Bill resting in his favorite chair in the living room with his daughter Sabryel in his arms and his young sons on the couch next to him listening to a children's program on the Wizarding Wireless.

Bill smiled at his family and in walked his wife walked in with a bottle for Sabryel and sat in-between Wynter and Springo and they cuddled up to Ileana as they listened to the rest of the program.

Not too long after Sabryel fell asleep and was placed in her crib then Springo fell asleep and Bill took him up to his room.

About an hour later while Ileana had pulled out some papers to study for a big project that the Unspeakable Department was going to be starting soon, Wynter still hadn't went to sleep yet and it was nearing an hour after his normal bedtime.

Bill was worried slightly because Wynter was very set in his daily routines and was usually upset when they were interrupted, even if it was something good. He just liked to know ahead of time, no surprises for him. Bill was ok with that because he loved his son and knew what he had been through.

So Bill decided to try in figure out what was wrong with Wynter as he clung to Bill like a sticking spell.

"Wynter is something wrong? Your usually in bed by now" Bill asked his oldest son.

"I don't wanna go to sleep Daddy, can I stay up with you?" Wynter pleaded with his dad.

"Just a little while longer Wynter or you won't want to wake up in the morning. Its your day to spend with Papa Severus. He'll be disappointed if you sleep in." Bill told his son in an attempt to get him to go to sleep.

Wynter look torn between wanting to go to sleep to get up early to spend time with his Papa and staying up with his Dad. Wynter not knowing what to do looked at the floor.

"I just, it's the dreams they keep coming back and they have grown up people me's and they scare me with the weird lights!" Little Wynter spoke with a tremor in his voice as he shook in his fear.

"Wynter why didn't you tell anyone the lights were back? We have the potion that Papa gave us for them, remember? Come, we'll go and get it out of the top cabnite in the kitchen. Then I'll read you a story until you fall asleep and no dreams ok?" Bill told his son as he lifted him up and placed him on the counter top and gave him a tablespoon of the children's version of Dreamless Sleep.

Wynter grew slightly drowsy and laid his head on his Daddy's shoulder as he carried him up to his room and placed him on his bed and tucked him in. Bill picked up Wynter's favorite bedtime story book The Beadle and the Bard, and began to read to him.

It didn't take Bill long before Wynter was fast asleep, he read for a few more minutes to make sure that when he got up he wouldn't wake him.

So when he was sure it was safe he placed the story book on the bedside table and tucked the covers firmly around Wynter and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then Bill checked on Springo and then Sabryel before he went back to his wife in the kitchen.

"Happy Anniversary love." Bill whispered suggestively in his wife's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ileana giggled as his breath tickled her neck and his hands rested just below her breasts, before brushing against them in evocative manner. "I take it you got all of the kids to sleep then?" Ileana asked as she pushed her paperwork into her bag.

"Of course I have, that's why I'm here. But I was thinking we could take it to the great room my self." Bill's innuendo caught Ileana's attention he eye's gave away her approval.

Bill kissed Ileana soundly taking the kiss deeper until he lifted her out of the kitchen chair and onto himself. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her close as he took them both to the great room.

In the great room, before Bill went to get Ileana, he had setup a nice romantic atmosphere in the room for their anniversary. It had red candles floating around the room the couch had been enlarged and transfigured into a couch with red silk sheets, as their room was occupied by an infant, and their was rose petals and incense lit around the room.

Bill laid his wife on the bed as he trailed kisses down her neck and he slowly unbuttoned her robes. He trailed kissed over each new piece of skin he exposed.

When Bill had succeed in removing her robe she started getting antsy as he took a pert nipple into his warm mouth and Ileana arched off the bed with a warm puff of air excaped her mouth, but no sounds, not yet Bill thought.

It didn't take long after that for them undress each other and they lay together on the bed. Ileana ran her hands over Bill's back scraping her nails over the firm skin.

Ileana was impatient and started grinding on Bill for him to enter her. Bill knowing this played with her for a few more minutes before finally giving her what she wanted and entered her.

She was tight and warm and it was a feeling that Bill would always cherish. As he moved in and out of her and their souls united again in a song so sweet that called the stars they created life, again. It would be awhile before they knew, but another Weasley was on it's way.

-

A week later found Bill happily leaving his job early to tell his wife that they would have to move to Egypt because he had just received a promotion.

Ileana was ecstatic at the news and they immediately began the process of relocating to a new country and telling the kids the good news…and getting them to actually understand what it entailed.

Wynter had been the only one who really understood what would take place and he needed the most reassuring that he would still be about to see everyone he knew on a regular basis.

It was with a heavy heart that the young family left their home to make a new one in a foreign land.

-

It took them a couple of months to set up a routine but they accomplished it. Every day Bill would wake up and get the kids ready giving the pregnant Ileana another hour of sleep. Then he would Floo the children to his mum's house and then wake Ileana who would take up her paperwork for the Unspeakable's and then from there he would Apperate to work.

While Wynter and his brother and sister got to see their Papa and friends while with Grandma Molly anytime they wanted help to east the stress of having a completely new routine in an entirely new house.

One time stuck particularly in Ileana's mind while they were having dinner.

Because of the change of country they food's available were not the same as they were when they were in England and she took it upon herself to have dinner ready for her family buy the time they got home everyday, she loved to cook.

Wynter wasn't in a good mood from a nightmare the night before and the two younger children were sick with a cold and very cranky. So when she introduced them to a very Egyptian dinner all hell broke loose in the Weasley household.

Bill and Ileana was eating his fill while the children were sitting in silence with untouched plates of food in front of them and, in the case of Sabryel in her highchair, and simply sulking that they couldn't get what they wanted to eat.

About 20 minutes of this silent rebelling and it all disappeared like a wisp of smoke on a windy day after Ileana pulled out the block of homemade chocolate ice cream for dessert.

All three of her children wanted some and were sadly mistaken in thinking they would get it without finishing their dinners, which by now had to have warming charms placed on them to keep them edible.

The children all had temper tantrums and Wynter even tried to manipulate them into giving him the ice cream in an attempt to calm him after he brought up his abusive past.

Ileana was of course shocked for a moment when this happened but then being the Slytherin that she was she was forced him to do exactly what she intended when she pulled out the ice cream…he ate his dinner along with Springo and Sabryel.

After that night it had been quite easy to get them all to eat their dinner no matter what it was. She of course noted which foods were favored by whom and which were disliked, not because of their looks but because of taste.

Ileana loved it when she won.

1992 - December 8 – Scored accordingly 

Lalaina Malfoy was in a rush. She had to finish her Bloodline's potion before Severus returned home or he would guess exactly what she was doing.

The house elves were fixing dinner and the nanny was watching the children but Severus was due home ten minutes ago and she was about five minutes from finishing the potion, all she had left was to add Severus's essences. His hair, blood, semen, and flesh.

She loved Severus very much, she truly did but their marriage had been an arranged marriage at the hands of the dark lord.

So it was understandable that she had another relationship before the arranged marriage to Severus. She had ended it after the announcement by her father, telling her of her contract. After they were wed she had tried hard and she was happy with Severus, and he with her.

After a while the fire wasn't their and a marriage of convince took hold and had never released its hold. Then she took up her previous relationship on the side behind Severus's back. She appeared normal and he suspected nothing, as he spent much of his time with their twin girls or his older daughter and her family, or both. She loved him but he wasn't enough to keep her healthy appetite satisfied, she loved her lover more.

She was currently so distraught because she was pregnant she was almost sure by her lover and she needed to make the potion now it was the last day the potion would work, because the baby's DNA would already be ingrained and unable to change, but Severus was a potions master and would know exactly what was being made.

In her haste she made a lethal mistake. She didn't notice that the normally immaculate and perfectly neat potion's rack had been reorganized and instead of grabbing gnome's blood, that had magical properties that would enable the potion to eliminate the blood of her lover and replace it with the blood of her husband, had been replaced with Forest Fairy Blood Extract, which was the exact same shade of green as the Gnome Blood she had intended to place in the potion.

She realized her mistake when the cauldron began to smoke and hiss, then the cauldron turned blue and warped before promptly dropping its acidic acrid concoction on the stone floor. Lalaina began casting spells that would create a bubble around her with clear clean air and then another to vanish the botched potion, but where her banishing charm met the contents on the floor, the unimaginable happened.

"BOOM!" was heard all through the house as the East wing's, that held the Potions Lab, exploded so violently that the rest of the Excluded Manor was rocked to it's very old magical foundation.

The wards around the Potion's Lab had contained the explosion enough that only the East wing was destroyed, which was the reason that the family used the West wing to live and sleep in. The girls were in the kitchen sitting at the table when the blast went off and immediately the magical manor too this as an outside threat and shut the house down in preparation for an attack on the occupants.

The Twins, Sibelle and Sorel was in the dining room with their nurse maid, Andréa and the house elves were fixing dinner in the kitchens. Severus was Apperating home from work when he felt the wards calling him before they shut the manor down in preparation of an attack.

Severus's heart thudded in his chest beating wildly at the thought of his family in danger. In his interrupted Apperation Severus splinched himself, leaving a piece of his nose and thigh behind, his pain was shoved aside and he managed to let the locked down manor let him in after a few minutes because the wards were distressed.

Even without going into the house he saw the destroyed wing of the house and hoped that his family was ok.

Severus ran into the house as best he could with his injuries and found his nine year old daughters with the nanny and the house elves in a frenzy running back and forth with family treasures and burnt and warped unrecognizable objects.

Severus ran to his daughters and brought them close in a hug, the nanny was a mess, he saw as he looked over his daughter's heads and found her sitting in a chair with her head in her hands and blubbering. His children he noted were frightened but weren't melodramatic about it. He would need to hire a new nanny soon, she just wouldn't do. Now he had to find his wife.

He questioned the nanny and she told him that she had requested time alone to work on a project and had locked herself in his potions lab. The location of the explosion.

Many thoughts went through his mind with the new information and he quickly calmed the house elves with a few well placed orders and sent the nanny to take the children to Ileana's for the night. They loved it there and missed their nieces and nephews.

With the nanny packing their overnight bags, he hurried to the potions lab, or at least what was left.

Upon accessing the damage to the wing, he called his house elves immediately and had one contact the Auror's and the others to help locate his wife.

When the Auror's arrived at the Snape Manor they found a very distraught Severus Snape with his wife's body in hi hands and a potions cauldron in the other.

The Auror's investigated the crime scene and concluded that she had accidently killed herself while miss-brewing the Bloodline's potion. With this knowledge, the appropriate people were notified and it was kept quiet for the most part, everyone knew what the Bloodline's potion was used for, and obviously adoption wasn't her motivation.


	6. Of Mourning’s Past

Title: Winter's Last Moments

Author: Themious

Chapter 6 - Of Mourning's Past

Warnings: dark themes, abuse heterosexual sex

Word count: 4,276

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's note: Leave a review or comment! Also, I think I miscalculated how long my chapters would be and how long it would take to write out the story so as of now it is longer than 12 chapters to finish the story. But never fear!

December 10 1992: Lalaina's funeral 

Wynter was waiting quietly with his cousins and aunt's and uncles and brother's and sisters under the age's of 13 while his mum and dad helped Papa with arraignments before the guests would arrive for his grandma Lalaina's Funeral.

Wynter was happy he was back in Scotland near the rest of his family, even if his skin was now a darker olive tan, but he was sad that his grandma was dead, and even sadder that his Papa would be sad for a long time after. At least that's what mum said and that he should be really conscious of what he said or did around Papa for a while.

So that was why he was currently being watched by Percy in a chamber with toys and books and many places to sit. So Wynter took advantage and grabbed a book he had never seen before and read aloud to his brother Springo, and his sisters Summer and Autumn.

The book was about a young Wizard and his Sister as they had an adventure around their magical book called the Espicaual that could control wishes they asked for.

Wynter wasn't far from the end of the book when the children were gathered by their parents and they went to a room filled to the brim with proper Witches and Wizards, among them were smatterings of children their age and upon spotting they were off to make new friends.

Wynter was with Springo, who had his favorite blanket, and wondered around the room looking for anyone who looked interesting.

Wynter helped Springo get something to drink in a house elf produced, charmed Sippy cup. That was when he noticed the neon haired girl with Regulus, and Wynter felt something in his chest shift and he blushed.

Wynter went the opposite way and went instead towards his Uncle Charlie who was with his girlfriend Grace Lynn. He liked Grace, and she adored Springo.

It wasn't long before Regulus found him with the neon haired girl he called his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, who's mother was Andromeda Black and she married a Squib. Wynter stared at her wild neon pink hair in spikes on her head and her multiple piercings that glittered like ice on her face.

"Don't ever call me Nymphadora if you value anything." Was stated quite plainly by the eccentrically dressed girl who wore purple, pink, and Yellow stripped robes with square patches on the elbows

The only thing that Wynter could think to say to her after Regulus introduced her was, "I love you hair, can you change mine too?" Excitedly Wynter looked at her with adoration in his eyes as he looked at the older teen.

Tonks looked at his hair and pretended to inspect, before flipping his shoulder length hair up into his face. "I do believe I can, where are your parents?" She asked looking around.

Wynter looked disappointed for a minute thinking she meant to ask them permission, and then they would refuse, "They're with Papa Severus in the room the children aren't allowed in."

"Excellent!" Tonks murmured as she sneakily made her way to a room not too far away with Wynter and Regulus in tow.

She took out her wand and transfigured and crate into a chair that was very tall and had shiny silver handles before hauling him up onto the seat.

With a flourished wand wave she had a thick cloth wrapped around him and in seconds she had hair falling all around him.

Regulus had seated himself on stacked crates with a view so he could see clearly what Tonks was doing and at the moment he was laughing his arse off.

Wynter was alternately glaring at Regulus and smiling at Tonks who was bubbly going about her task.

Within minutes she was finished cutting his hair and she had it cut so that it stuck up in spikes in the back and the rest lay over in different layers so in the front in had a think strip that lay over his scar leaving no evidence of its existence.

When she was done Regulus wasn't laughing anymore and he wanted his done too which had Wynter smirking at him.

Tonks looked at him and handed him a mirror she produced with her wand and began trying to find a color that would suit him best.

Wynter was checking out his hair for a few minutes while Regulus was running his hands through it.

"A hah!" Tonks almost shouted, startling Regulus who had his back to her. Tonks skipped back over to Wynter and with a quick wave of her wand his hair was instantly the color of bright morning sun.

Regulus was suspiciously silent and stood unnaturally still with a unreadable look on his face. Then he broke into a smile that lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle with laughter.

Regulus and Tonks were quite proud of them selves, and Wynter admired his hair in the mirror.

While Regulus was in the chair they continued to talk. "I think the yellow really sets off your honey eyes, they look incredibly good," Tonks said as she began to snip off Regulus's long black hair.

"Why yellow? I look like a Hufflepuff mascot, and my skin tone doesn't bother the yellow?" Wynter asked still looking in the mirror pulling strands of hair up and then releasing them.

"Of course my dear Wynter, Hufflepuff was my house at Hogwarts up until last year when I graduated. So it's paying my house homage." She giggled as he continued snipping what looked like random bits from Regulus's hair.

"I happen to think it suits you, even with your tanned skin it seriously make your eyes look mysterious because their so dark." The 10-year-old Regulus said as Tonks was busy spiking his hair in a loose sort of Mohawk.

After Tonks was done styling Regulus's hair she asked Wynter his opinion on what color would be best. "I'm thinking a dark purple or maybe red. What do you think Wynter?" Tonks asked twirling her wand in her left hand.

"I think Electric blue will match his eyes that way we all have hair that goes best without eyes. Yours is pink and that looks nice with your rosy red eyes and yellow is best with my honey gold and an electric blue looks nice with his icy eyes." Wynter said as he finally put down the mirror passing it to Regulus.

"I agree." Was all Tonks said before a mumbled word was said and with a spell his hair was a bright blue.

Regulus looked in the mirror Wynter handed him before he declared that he loved it and wanted to show his father and everyone else. He grabbed Wynter's hand and took off down the hall after slaming the door open.

"I'm going to go a find my mother, you'll have to tell me how they like it! Err…maybe you shouldn't tell them it was me that changed you hair, they might not like it." Tonks called out behind them.

"Kay!" Wynter called out from behind Regulus as he continued down the hall toward the way they had came not even an hour ago.

Wynter and Regulus had been missed by a few people but under the circumstances they were given time for themselves. So it was no surprise when they turned back up not long after they were missed. What was a surprise was how they had their hair.

When they entered the large room filled with people they immediately split going their separate ways to find their parents.

Wynter found his Mum and Dad by the punch bowl with his brother and sisters talking to Mr. and Mrs. Black Regulus's parents. When Wynter reached them he saw Regulus across the room sight his parents and make a beeline towards them.

When Wynter saw the looks on their faces as they noticed his hair, he knew he was in trouble. Regulus saw it too, and he walked toward them at a more sedated pace. But they both realized they were in big trouble.

Before there was a full blown argument in the room full of guests the children were led off to pay their respects to the recently departed Lalaina Snape.

-

That very same night found Regulus and Wynter staying the night with named Sibelle and Sorel.

Wynter still sporting his yellow hair and Regulus's hair was back to its normal black color but still in its new cut.

Nine-year-old twins Sibelle and Sorel were highly amused at their antics and they were amazed at their tactics. Their parents had be furious but they had gotten out of any kind of trouble by acting like they were distraught over the funeral.

While they were sad Lalaina was gone and missed her very much, they also saw their way out of their mischief. It was easier for Wynter, his father was a Gryffindor and while his mother was a Slytherin, she was rusty they didn't notice. Now Regulus's Mum and Dad did notice but it was much too late to change his punishment.

Their punishment was to stay with Severus for the week because it was his wife's funeral that they had been making trouble at, in his time of grief. So they were to spend the week doing everything he asked them to do.

While it was punishment…they still got to keep their hair. When Tonks found out she was mystified, she thought for sure they would have to change it back. That had been a hilarious fire call for both boys. Tonks thought they didn't know she was trying to stay out of trouble.

At the moment their task from Severus was to keep Sibelle and Sorel occupied, so they wouldn't feel so bad over the loss of their mother. Sorel was taking it the hardest.

Sorel was very outgoing while Sibelle was more laidback and the death of their mother had caused them to flip like magnets. Sorel was more quiet and Sibelle was acting out.

Severus was shocked by his wife's adultery, but that by no means meant he hadn't loved her. After the funeral he had a little talk with a few of his associates from his youth and he discovered who his wife's secret lover had been.

It had taken much stealth and bribery and the week his grandson Wynter and his friend Regulus had stayed over to keep his daughters from noticing his absences as much.

The answer came from and unlikely source. A man he had once hated during Hogwarts, Remus Lupin.

With out his valuable information he never would have figured it out fully, he would have continued to think that she had never been faithful to him, but because he had been the host at the restaurant they frequented together, he found out that she had at least tried. That counted for something in his book. For that he would hide as much form the girls as possible.

It took him a couple of months but he had the girls sorted out and they were back to normal with words from their beloved father.

August 29: 1993 - Off to Hogwarts

Regulus was heading off to Hogwarts in a couple of days and he was sad. He wouldn't see his best friend Wynter until Christmas break.

He wasn't the only one sad. Wynter was moping around his house with his family trying to cheer the newly restored black haired child.

Nothing was working, ever since they had become friends, even despite the four year age difference, they were inseparable. They had a bond that seemed to most like an older brother and best friend fused together in one.

So with great misgivings found Wynter, with his mother and Regulus, at a cozy café in a uptown part of France, where Wynter's mother often took them to cheer them up or for special occasions.

"Thanks for taking us to La Niçoise Café Mrs. Weasley Regulus said as he dug into his lunch of Penne a la Primavera as properly as he could while eating as much as possible in one bite.

Wynter stared at his friend for a moment, disgusted, before turning to his own food of Open-Faced Turkey and Swiss.

"Your quite welcome Reggie, I knew you both like the food here and decided it would be a lovely gift to the both of you before you're off to school. Hungry much sweetheart?" Ileana responded to Regulus's earlier manners while quite amused at his lack of manners in the face of his food.

Regulus stopped inhaling his food in favor of a more sedated pace while his cheeks flushed minutely.

Ileana just shook her head with a smile an began her own lunch of Linguini au Boeuf as the boys began to talk of the recent Quidditch game they had attended with Severus and Draco Malfoy and his parents.

Ileana was listening an commenting and at sometimes defending the young Draco Malfoy from ridicule by her son and his best friend.

The trio had finished their meal and was on their way to shop in magical London when Ileana made a dash to the ladies room without any notice.

The boys traded faces with each other before exiting the French doors and waiting for her on the side of the building, near the entrance to the magical shopping centers.

"I think it's dim-witted we have to wait for so long before we get to go to Hogwarts." Wynter complained to Regulus.

"It could be even worse…you could not even know me at all! Since you do I'll know all the best secrets by the time you get their and it will be easier for you." Regulus consoled Wynter as he gave his younger friend a hug.

"But I have to wait four years before I can go, you'll already be in 5th year by then! You probably won't even remember me or want to be bothered by me!" Wynter argued desolately.

"Aw, come on now, it won't be like that. I'll always remember you. I make time for you just like I make time to play with Gawain Prewett, Donovan Dolohov, and Quincy Malfoy, they're my friends just like you are and I would never forget you because we start Hogwarts at different times." Regulus murmured into Wynter's ear easing his fears.

After a few moments Wynter let go and shuffled over to the wall an leaned against the bricks. "I'm sorry for going all girly on you Reggie but I, I just, I felt like you would forget me." Wynter tried to explain his earlier behavior off.

"It's no problem Wynter, you're my friend and all ways will be. You shouldn't be sorry." Regulus insisted.

"Thanks. Lets go see what's taking mum so long." Wynter suggested as he pushed off from the wall he leaned against previously during their conversation.

Just at that moment his mum exited the restaurant looking pale, but otherwise the same.

Frowning Wynter followed his mum, "Are you feeling ok? We can call it an early day if you want."

"Yeh Mrs. Weasley, if you want to go back to the Burrow we can." Regulus added noting Wynter's worry.

"Boys I'm fine just a bit of food upset my stomach. I took a stomach settler and I will be ok until we finish shopping and head home. Now where are we heading to first?" Ileana asked changing the subject after easing the boy's worries.

The boy's excited behavior returned and they decided to go in and look around at a few random shops.

The second shop they entered gained Wynter an admirer his own age, a girl by the name of Delaney Rowle.

Wynter had wondered further down the isle from where Regulus was looking at the charmed mirrors and he noticed the book. The book was dark brown worn leather with faded gold leafing around the edges and title. "A Guide to Time's Future and Past" By: Rhafer Emit stated proudly on the cover and spine.

Upon seeing the book, Wynter knew he had to have it, that it was meant for him. Wynter almost ran over to the stand holding the slightly bigger that palm size book, not noticing when he bumped into something that gave a surprised pained cry, and that's when he noticed the price. It was more that his pocket money saved for 3 years! He couldn't afford the book.

Disappointed a plan formed in his head to get the book and stealing it wasn't an option. Delicately Wynter picked up the book and went to start his very well thought out plan.

While looking for his mother he stumbled upon a girl who was sitting on a rug in a corner of the room looking for all to see like the world had dealt her an erroneous hand.

The girl was about 7, also his age, with glossy chestnut hair and eyes the color of sky, they were slightly puffy and her eyes a little watery but no tear streaks lined her cheeks. She had a stubborn pout upon her face and an unfriendly glint in her eye. The most noticeable feature about her was the bruise that marred her cheeks olive color.

Pausing for a moment in his plight to attain the book, Wynter decided to help the girl.

"Are you well?" Wynter asked as he seated himself next to her on the rug.

"I'm not sad, I'm angry!" The girl said passionately looking at Wynter, "Their was a boy who knocked into me on the back shelf and I fell into a book shelf, when I got up and turned around to see who hit me, no body was their! How Rude!" She said in a voice full of offended anger.

Wynter remembered when he was transfixed on the book and he knocked into something…he hoped it wasn't himself that caused her bruise, but it most likely was. Wynter began to feel very guilty.

"Oh no, I think that was me, I'm sorry, I just saw this book and I wanted it because I'm interested in time and I wanted it so bad then I found out that it was too much money and I tried to figure out how to get it with my pocket or get my mum to get it for me but I don't know if she will… You want me to see if I can fix your eye?" Wynter babbled as his face blossomed red under his pale skin, he snuck a look at the girl who was looking at him with a face that was completely blank but he got the feeling that she was sizing him up.

"Here, you can have my new Wizards' Scope…it's the latest model, the Firestrike 1.5 and it lets you see the best plays and acts in elevated clarity, I saw the Weird Sister's perform a few minutes ago." Wynter offered up his most prized possession, a wizard's scope was like a Wizard's Wireless except it was portable and catered to young witches and Wizards. Wynter passed the blue scope into the waiting girls hand.

With a swift glance at the Wizards' Scope she passed it back to him and told him to keep it.

"You don't want it?" Wynter questioned the injured girl.

"Yes, but it has your name engraved in it, and you offered it to me even thought its something you love. Let's go to your mum so she can heal my face. Then we can go to Giovellys and get some candy, your treat. My name's Delaney by the way, what's yours?" Delaney questioned as she grabbed Wynter's hand and started off in search of Wynter's mother.

"I'm Wynter, and before we go to the candy shop I have to get my friend Reggy, he's here with me somewhere, probably looking at the Quidditch books. My mom's that way" Wynter pointed with his free hand to a row of shelves two aisles down.

When they reached Wynter's mum and she say Wynter and the girls face she immediately asked him what he did.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Wynter shouted indignantly as Regulus sniggered behind his mum's back.

"Poor dear, let me see, I have some healer training level three Pedia Witch and mother of four children dear so I know what I'm doing when it comes to healing." With a few muttered charms and quick swishing of her wand the young girl's injury was healed, then she conjured a mirror and with a shriek of joy Delaney introduced herself to Wynter's mum and friend Regulus.

"It's very nice to meet you dear; I could only hope it was under better circumstances, you may call me Mrs. Weasley if you wish." Ileana said to Delaney as she banished the mirror she handed back to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" Delaney said with enthusiasm as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'm Regulus, Wynter's friend, I hope he didn't get you too bad, when he's thinking about time, books, or rocks he's completely focused on it and can sometimes be careless." Regulus said as he gave Wynter a wink and smirked at his slight scowl.

"It's not as bad as when he's with Lacy Gibbon from Hufflepuff and can't even remember his name." Wynter retorted in response.

"I do not!" Regulus roared his face completely red from embarrassment.

"What's going on here? Delaney are you alright, your not bothering the customers are you?" Asked a man with chestnut hair and blue eyes the exact shade as Delaney's. He was dresses in breeches and an overcoat of the 19th century verity.

"Papa!" Delaney chirped happily while she ran to him throwing her arms around him in a firm hug. The man listened to his daughter explain what happened and then introduced himself as William Rowle and when Ileana tried to apologize for Wynter she was interrupted.

"It seems to me like it was an honest accident due to this young man's enthusiasm who then tried to make up for his error. That is the mark of a great man in the making and I would be honored to gift you that book." Delaney's father said as he looked at Wynter.

"Oh thank you sir, I'll take the best care of it!" Wynter said as he ignored Regulus remark about it being a miracle if any of his books ever weren't taken care of.

"Of that I am sure." Mr. Rowle said, "Now why don't you three children go to the candy shop next door."

Delaney's dad's comment was met with much zeal and in minutes they were out of the shop leaving the two adults to talk. They decided to continue their childrens newfound friendship and continue to let them meet and play.

-

It was that first play date that Wynter found out that Delaney was betrothed to Draco Malfoy. After a fight and a smooth talking to from his Papa had him rethinking his friendship with Draco and for Delaney he would befriend the boy he had found distasteful.

When he told Delaney she hugged him tight and they finished their game of Gobstones, which he won.

-

A few months later found Wynter Weasley-Snape, Delaney Rowle, Draco Malfoy, Cassandra Aesalon, Phoebe Prince, Preston Wilkes, Zachary Moon, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Liam Bradley, Ron Weasley and Scarlett Fawcett in a tight nit group of friends that all their parents were proud of for one reason or another. The group hadn't started out that big but had grown through friends that knew them.

The time spent until Hogwarts were good times for the unlikely group of friends and it lessened Wynter's feeling of loss after Regulus went to Hogwarts. They still wrote each other every week but they were leading their own lives while still connecting to the other throught friendship.

As winter grew his faith in his friends grew exponentially and they could trust each other with problems that they wouldn't with anyone else. Their confidence in their companionship allowed for a great many of rules to be broken and adventures to be had without to much trouble on their behalf.

The parents of the children formed their own friendships and they would be sad to lose their weekly Saturday get-together a.k.a the children's play dates. It had become a tradition and many of the others had younger children that got along with each other. So for a few more years they had their excuse, until then they would think on it.

They had some highs and lows with the children and their own lives as the years passed up until the time the summer before the children entered Hogwarts. So many discovery's had been made and many decisions discussed and decided. These changes and decision changed so much and brought so much happiness to so many people.


End file.
